Connections For A Lifetime: Part One
by johnny1701
Summary: In this story Harry finds out he has a sister and they have a rare bond with the Weasley children. Harry also learns he is the heir to Hogwarts and to the crown. They also find out they have powers that no one else has while things happen at school.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue: Connection 

James and Lily Potter woke one late August morning to find their toddler daughter, Hermione, already awake and dusting the furniture in their bedroom. This was not a strange occurrence for them; she had been doing that everyday since Lily began letting her help clean the house. That was a year ago, just after her first birthday. However, accustomed as they were to such behavior, to say there had not been any strange things going on would make both Lily and James laugh. They would then tell you about the day Ginevra Molly Weasley was born.

_On the eleventh of August, James and Lily took their two children to see little Ginny at the hospital after she was born.__When they got there, they were told that Ginny would be brought to her room after the healers examined her-- just to be safe. _

_When they entered Molly's hospital they saw her laying on a hospital bed looking exhausted. Arthur was sitting beside the bed holding Molly's hand as she smiled at James and Lily when they entered the room with their children. Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, and little Ron (who was being held by Bill) were sitting in the room next to the wall behind Arthur._

_James sat down in a chair and he put Hermione on his knee before he started playing the Body Part game with her. Lily sat down with Harry, who had just turned one before Ginny was born, and started to gently rock him so he wouldn't get fussy. _

_While they were waiting for the Healers to bring Ginny into the room, Lily thought it was odd that Hermione didn't want down so she could run around and that Harry was sitting on her lap very quietly as he looked at the door to the room. But the strangest thing that she saw was that Hermione didn't want to go to Ron since they entered the room. She knew her children liked to run around and play together even if they were in a strange place. She also knew that Hermione somehow had a link to Ron like she and James had. Lily couldn't help but hope that Harry did not have the same link to Ginny as well, but she could feel his mind reaching out to someone._

_Lily was brought out of her thoughts when she heard Ron walking toward where James and Hermione were sitting. When James was going to pick Ron up, the doors to the room opened and a healer walked in carrying Ginny. _

_Lily felt Harry move when he saw the baby in the healer's arms and she notice how__observant Harry was watching the healer as she placed Ginny in her mother's arms. Lily also saw a spark in Harry's eyes as he watched everyone in the room walk to Molly's bed where they kissed little Ginny on the head._

_After Bill and the rest of his brothers said, "Hello," to Ginny, James walked with Hermione over to the bed where she grabbed Ginny's tiny hand and said, "Hello Gin-Gin." Then she walked over to where Ron was sitting and he took her hand after James put her down._

_Lily walked to the bed and sat in a chair near the head so Harry could see Ginny. Lily wouldn't let Harry get on the bed, but she would let him stand on her legs so he could see her better. Harry took Ginny's small hand in his and as she closed her eyes, he said his first words, "Mum, Din-Din."_

_Before Harry let go of Ginny's small hand there was a golden light that enveloped them and as it grew brighter there was another golden light that surrounded Hermione and Ron. There was also a blue light that coming of the six children and it went to James and Lily. While the light did not last long, James and Lily felt the children's minds become one._

_After Harry and Ginny had fallen asleep, Molly looked at Lily and saw that she had tears in her eyes, but she had to ask. "What happened to our children?"_

_Lily caught James's eye when he silently said to her._"We need to tell Molly and Arthur about us and what we know about the children."

"James, Molly can't handle what we would tell her. Lets tell them at Hogwarts with Albus there to be a mediator. That way he can help lessen the blow and the possible resentment that they may feel."

_James gave a quick nodded before Lily said, "Molly lets talk about this with Albus at Hogwarts when you are able to travel."_

_Molly looked at Lily as if she wanted to jump out of the bed and attack her, but she said "Lily, I want to know what that light was and I will not wait until I am able to travel to find out."_

_Even before Molly started talking Lily moved out of her chair and walked to James, when she saw the anger and hurt in Molly's face as she spoke to them. When Molly was done talking James started to tell Molly about their bond, but Lily said. "Molly, I really don't know what happened to the children and that's why need to go and talk to Albus about the light, but I can tell you what I think if that is what you want."_

_Molly was about to answer Lily, but Arthur stopped Molly form talking when he said. "Lily, you don't need to tell us what you think and if the reason you want to talk to Albus about the light is to find out the truth then you should wait until then and tell us what you think. Isn't that right Molly?"_

_Molly looked into Arthur's eyes and when she saw he was asking her to wait and get her strength back before they had James and Lily tell them about their children. "Ok Lily, we will do that on the thirty-first. I'll wait that long and no longer for the answer to my question."_

_Unbeknownst to Molly and Arthur, Harry and Hermione had an extraordinary bond with Ron and Ginny, as well to their parents, as a direct result of the connection that both James and Lily shared. This extraordinary bond that these six individuals__shared was causing the four children to reach a level or maturity well beyond their years._

_When Lily saw that Molly was not going to press her and James for the answer to her question, she sat back down next to the bed. Molly and Lily quietly talked about the plans they had for their children while Harry and Ginny were sleeping._

_Is was an hour later when Ginny woke up hungry and Harry woke before her and started to climb off of Lily's lap, so she helped him down thinking he wanted to go to Hermione or Ron. Instead, he went to his bag where he got his bottle, and walked back to her lap. To get on her lap, he_ _levitated himself, seeming to fly. Then, Lily and Molly were on the verge of fainting as he started to fed Ginny the milk from the bottle. _

_While Harry was feeding Ginny, Ron and Hermione started to play a game of tag. They tried to run around the room, but Bill and James stopped them from running, but they didn't stop them from playing._

_While Harry was watching them play the game he dropped the bottle of milk. _

_Molly was looking at Harry before he dropped the bottle and when the bottle slipped from his hands she gently caught the bottle before it hit Ginny. Molly continued feeding Ginny until she would not eat any more. When Molly started to burp Ginny, Lily felt Harry's small body stiffen like he was going to attack someone._

_Lily looked at Harry and she saw he was looking at Molly as she put Ginny on her shoulder so she could burp her. So Lily silently said to Harry. _"Harry, Molly is not going to hurt Ginny."

_When Harry didn't relax she said. _"Harry, Molly is going to burp Ginny like I burp you after you eat or drink something."

_After telling Harry that Lily felt Harry calm down some, but he still watched Molly to make sure she did not hurt Ginny and this didn't go unnoticed by Molly or Arthur._

_When it was time to leave, Hermione kissed Ron on the cheek before she said, "Bye, Won-Won."_

_Harry took Ginny's hand again and said, "Din-Din". _

Lily was brought out of her thoughts when Harry started moving in his cot, so she got up and walked over to him to see if he needed his nappy changed. Since he didn't, she walked to the loo where she showered and changed for the day.

While Lily was in the shower James got out of bed and started playing with Harry and Hermione. While he was playing with the children he didn't see Lily walk out of the loo.

Lily stood in the doorway for a few minutes watching James play with their children while she thought. "_I don't know what I did to deserve such a wonderful husband and two beautiful children."_

While Lily was thinking James felt a sadness fall over Lily so he looked at her when he said, "Lily, you shouldn't be the one asking that question, I should. You are the one who completes me and you always made me want to be a better person when you turned me away before our seventh year at Hogwarts."

Lily knew that James has spoken the truth and her mood lightened somewhat. When she went into the kitchen, James had started to tickle Harry while Hermione was laughing at them while she tried to tickle James.

After Lily was in the kitchen she started to make breakfast and the whole time she was cooking she could hear James and her children laughing. When the food was about done she set the table and had Harry and Hermione's highchairs sitting between her and James so they could feed the children.

When she put the food on the table she could still hear James and the children laughing so she said, "James, shower and get dressed so we can eat before we go to Hogwarts."

James, who knew not to make his wife angry, said, "Yes, dear."

Lily wanted to laugh because she knew she had him whipped and she also knew what Sirius, Remus, and Peter would do to him if they found out.

Lily walked into their room in time to see Hermione trying to change Harry's nappy. This was a complete shock to Lily, as it was the first time Hermione had ever tried to do this. As she watched Hermione, she used her link with James to tell him. He was also stunned to hear about this new development.

Hermione had taken off the nappy and was trying to put on a new one, though obviously with a bit of trouble. Finally managing to slide the nappy under Harry's bottom, she picked up the baby powder and liberally covered, not only Harry's bottom, but also everywhere else as well.

When this happened Lily walked up to Hermione and put her hand on Hermione's shoulder while she said as she tried not to laugh, "Thank you for your help Hermione."

Hermione looked up at Lily with tears in her eyes and said, "Mummy, I tried to help you don't be mad at me."

Lily felt the fear Hermione had and she smiled at her when she said, "Hermione, I'm not mad at you and let me show you how to change his nappy correctly."

They got to Hogwarts at ten o'clock and found Molly and Arthur waiting for them with Dumbledore. When James and Lily sat down Molly asked, "Will you now tell me what happened to our children?"

"That's why we're here Molly," Lily said before she looked at James to advise him that perhaps he might start telling them the story now, or risk being on the losing end of Molly's wrath

"Molly, Arthur," James began, "do you remember what happened at our wedding?"

Molly fixed James with a strange look but said, "You mean, after you were pronounced man and wife and you two kissed, a golden light wrapped around the two of you then a shockwave of magic caused everyone to be knocked to the floor. Why?"

_On the morning of December the thirty-first, James noticed the great hall had been through an amazing transformation in the hours since last night's feast and the wedding ceremony that was about to take place. Now there were huge white tapestries hanging from the ceiling, which in its bewitched state was blazing with the warm sun and fluffy white clouds that reflected the actual conditions outside the castle. Hundreds of cream and red roses hung in large bouquets around the hall and large cream colored candles sat in the holders all around the hall, waiting to light it as day turned to night and the festivities of the day went along. The two middle house tables had been banished from the hall, clearing room for a dance floor. The head table, along with the two tables along the outside walls, was set with Hogwarts' finest china and crystal glasses. Bowls of punch and platters of hors d'oeuvres waited to be consumed by the guests who were now beginning to arrive and claim their seats._

_The wall behind each table had been enchanted with a mural of the Dark Forest and the different creatures that lived in it moved through the scene. The sound of the phoenix song filled the air of the hall with its enchanting melody, seemingly drowning out all other sounds and bringing a quiet peaceful calm as the crowd began to swell. The smell of grilled meats, freshly baked bread, and various puddings wafted into the hall from the kitchen below, tantalizing the taste buds of the early arrivals with the promise of what was to come. The guest list for James and Lily's wedding was quite large when all of the people they worked with at the Ministry and St. Mungo's had been added to the members of the Order of the Phoenix and the various Potters and Evans family members. Now, James stood in a room off to the side of the great hall peering through the doorway at their swelling ranks; he was growing more nervous by the moment at the sight of all of the witches and wizards dressed in their finest gowns and robes. "Oi, you, get out there," Moony said to him._

"_Honestly, let's get a move on," Peter added as he and Moony started to push James out the door and into the great hall. _

"_Yes, some of us are looking forward to the party, not the vows, you know?" Moony picked up. _

"_And the sooner you two are done making Claire bawl her eyes out, the sooner we can get to the fun part of this whole thing," Peter finished after he and Lupin had deposited James at the front of the hall. The crowd grew quite as James was put into position by Moony and Peter. Each of them gave the groom a hearty hand shake and a clap on the back before moving to their seats. James looked around the hall full of guests and his eyes settled nervously on Lily's mother, who was sitting front and center. He gave her a feeble smile._

"_Relax," she mouthed at him. James nodded at her and turned to look at Sirius. "You look green," Sirius said._

"_I can't remember my vows," James hissed at him._

"_James are you ready?" Dumbledore said._

"_Yes, Sir," James replied, surprised at the strength in his voice. _

"_This is your last chance to run you know," Dumbledore said under his breath._

"_Not a chance sir," James replied, shaking his head._

_Dumbledore chuckled at him when he said,"A wise decision. Lily would be most displeased with you."_

_James gave an involuntary shudder as a few thoughts of what Lily would do to him if he left her standing at the altar ran through his head. Dumbledore smiled at him again and then seeing that the crowd had settled down some, he motioned for the music to begin. James turned to watch as the doors to the hall opened. He saw his bride for the first time and his heart skipped a beat. Her father took her arm and began to move forward with her towards James. As she drew near, she looked up shyly at James, who could only stare. Her eyes flashed brilliantly at him, when she realized he was speechless because of her appearance. _

"_Who gives this woman, Lily Evans, to be wed this day?" Dumbledore called loudly into the hall. _

"_Her father does," Mr. Evans replied formally as he walked forward and shook hands with James. He then placed Lily's hand in James's and moved to take a seat next to his wife. James and Lily were in position with Sirius on James's right, and Petunia on Lily's left. Lily handed her flower bouquet to Petunia, and then turned to face James. They crossed hands, his left in her left and her right in his right._

"_Each of our couples," Dumbledore began, "has chosen to combine traditions between the magic and non-magic world, as Lily's parents are both muggles. What you have just witnessed is the non-magic tradition where the father of the bride gives away his daughter to the man who replaces him. It signifies the acceptance of the bride's family of her choice for a mate. We will now perform the Credo Bond and then I will preform the Ceremony of Light. This will be followed by an exchange of vows which our couples have elected to write themselves. This is also a non-magic tradition. After the exchange of vows we will perform the Ceremony of the Rings of Smoke. James, Lily are you ready?" _

"_Yes, Sir," they replied together. _

_Petunia watched when the incantations for the bonding ceremony began, and there was a green arc of magic in the room that caused Dumbledore to almost jump backwards. Lily felt something warm and fluttering settle itself in her stomach before she shyly turned her hand up, so Dumbledore could see the heart on her hand. He cast a separate spell and a aura of bright-white sprang from the heart then wrapped itself around their hands. A golden aura, beginning with the glow around their hands, grew until it suddenly sprang up and washed over the two. It grew so bright that everyone in the room had to close their eyes again and this aura stayed that bright for three minutes._

_When it faded, everyone in the room was looking at them with awe on their faces and while everyone sat stunned into silence, Dumbledore said,"James, you and Lily have a very special relationship and this relationship is something no one has ever expected someone your age to have."_

_Dumbledore then waved his hand and the ceiling of the great hall changed to pitch black. The few lights in the hall were dimmed so it was almost completely dark in the hall. Sirius watched intently as Professor Dumbledore began a series of incantations. As he spoke, a light began to emanate from James and Lily's clasped hands. At first dim, it began to grow filling the hall with a blinding white brilliance. Sirius began to squint and finally was forced to close his eyes against the light, which grew to a point that he started to see little black spots on the insides of his eyelids before it faded out. _

"_Lily, you may say your vows now," Professor Dumbledore said to her, his eyes shining brightly. Lily looked into James's eyes and in a voice that was calm, clear and loud, she began to speak. _

"_I was so thick. It wasn't that you didn't care. You fought with me for the same reasons I fought with you. I waited for you to say something, cursing your weakness. What was wrong with me? I could have said something too. I was weak. I would have accepted what I needed. It would have been enough. Amazing the fool you see when you look in the mirror. Thank God you were strong. You offered what I needed and wanted. You were always first. You took my heart. I have pledged you my life. I give you my soul With this ring, I Lily Evans, take you, James Potter for my Husband."_

"_James." Professor Dumbledore said quietly. James took a deep breath and began to speak; his voice cracked once and then became firm and loud for all to hear._

"_I wake in the morning and she is in my mind. I wait in the common room; she left early. I go to breakfast; she just left for the library. I see her from the hallway at the table. Do I have a book? She won't let me stay without one. She is looking at me, smiling, my knees feel weak. What is this creature that consumes me? What could I offer her? It could never be enough. I have no choice. I will confess and lay my paltry gift at her feet. She finds me, she touches me, she thanks me for what I offer. She has a gift for me. Mine does not compare. My heart for hers, it is what she wanted, and more than I dreamed. Your heart is my strength Lily, Your breath is my life. You have taken my heart and I will give you my soul. With this ring, Lily Evans, I James Potter take you for my Wife."_

_Sirius, standing behind James, could not see his face, but he had a clear view of Lily, whose eyes were shining brightly with tears of joy that were starting to slip down her cheeks. Sirius watched as Dumbledore cast the charm for the Ceremony of the Rings of Smoke and smoke began to swirl around James and Lily's hands, spinning, swirling, taking shape into a circle, becoming perfect and then twisting itself into the eternity symbol. Sirius heard Petunia and Lily gasp as the eternity symbol rotated slowly above Lily and James's clasped hands. _

"_Well isn't that interesting," Professor Dumbledore remarked quietly to them, as the smoke faded into nothing. He smiled kindly at them. "Ladies and Gentlemen I am pleased to present for the first time as husband and wife, Mr. and Mrs. James and Lily Potter. James, you may kiss your bride," Professor Dumbledore said proudly to them._

_James turned to Lily and placed his lips on hers. When their lips touched a golden glow emanates from where lips touched engulfing the pair and when glow brightened to a blinding glow an eternity symbol appeared above them. The symbol began to rotate in the air and suddenly a wave of magic that knocked everyone in the hall to the floor._

"Molly the reason I asked you that is because after that day Lily and I found out we had an extraordinary bond with each other," James said.

"What do you mean by an 'extraordinary bond'?" Arthur asked.

"We found out about the bond on our wedding night and since that day we are able to talk to each other through our minds. I can feel what James is feeling all the time. If we think about something, it is like we think about it at the same time," Lily said.

"That's not all that has happened with our bond." James said.

"What else has happened James?" Dumbledore asked.

James stood and began pacing the room as he started talking he knew they were getting close to telling Molly and Arthur about the bond that their children had. "It was about three months after we found out Lily was pregnant with Hermione when we found I could feel her moving around in the womb and we also could feel if she was happy or sad. Then on the day Hermione was born I felt the contractions that Lily was having, but the strangest thing that happened was after she was born, her mind connected to ours."

"James," Lily said, "tell them about when we found out that I was going to have Harry."

"Okay, Lily. We didn't plan to have Harry when we did, but then we found that Lily was pregnant again. Four months into the pregnancy, we discovered that his mind was connected to ours also. Every time I read, to Hermione, I felt Harry calm down in the womb when he was upset over something. We talked to Harry though our minds and I talked to him aloud also so he could know my voice." James said.

"Then on the day he was born we knew he was a special person, but we don't know how special he will become." Lily said.

"Okay, that's the bond the two of you have, but what happened to our children?" Molly asked.

"On that day I felt their minds become one before we saw the golden light around them." Lily said.

"What do you mean you felt their minds become one?" Molly asked while she glared them as her face was turning red.

James took a step back before he said, "Molly when we walked into your hospital room I felt only Harry and Hermione's mind, but know I feel all four of their minds now."

"How can you feel their minds?" Arthur asked.

"I really don't know, but if I were to guess I would say that since they are connected to Harry and Hermione then that would let us feel their minds. That is why I asked you to meet us here with them," Lily said.

Molly and Arthur sat there for a while thinking about what James and Lily told them before Arthur asked, "Why didn't you tell us about this after it happened?"

Before James could talk Lily said, "Arthur, on that day Molly was in no conditionto hear about the bond that our children may have and I wanted us to bring them here to see if they do have a bond."

"Then what do we do if they do have a bond?" Molly asked calmly even though she was still angry.

"Molly," James said, "if Harry and Hermione do have a bond with Ginny and Ron then they can watch out for each other at Hogwarts since we want to be around."

Arthur said with a calm voice, but James could hear the anger in his voice, "He's right, Molly, about the children, but first we need to find out if the children do have a bond then we can talk about what may happen to them as they grow."

While they were talking about the bond James and Lily had, Dumbledore sat there listening to them calmly. When they started talking about the bond the children may have, his jaw dropped open and he asked, "May I examine them, to see if they truly have a connection?"

"Albus, that is why we are here," Molly said, exasperated, "We want to know for sure if they have a bond."

Dumbledore nodded, thinking about what he had just heard and coming to a conclusion that he knew the parents were not going to like. "I would like to examine them together, but I would like you to wait in the hall until I am done."

They looked at him with anger and hurt in their eyes, but they walked out of the office to let him examine the children. After they left, he took out his wand and waved it above the children. To his surprise a golden light emitted from the four children and as it grew brighter he saw a blue light going to the door in his office. He knew he could not leave the children, so he called one of Hogwarts' house elves to his office, "Blinkin, will you come here, please?"

There was a pop and Blinkin appeared in a bow, saying, "Headmaster is needing Blinkin?"

"Yes, Blinkin, will you see where the blue light that is emitting off of the children is going and please ask our guest if the want some tea?" Dumbledore asked.

When Blinkin popped into the hallway she saw the blue light was going to James and Lily, but she didn't let them see it on her face when she asked, "Is sirs and their miss wanting tea?"

Lily looked at James, Molly and Arthur and when she saw them nod, she said. "Some tea would be nice."

Blinkin disappeared and returned with their tea before she told Dumbledore what she had seen.

After she left, he examined them more thoroughly to check how this bond was affecting their bodies as well as their maturity levels. What he found caused him to shake his head while saying, "This is impossible! No child should have a maturity level this high. How could this happen to them? Who would do this to them?

He went to the door and told James, Lily, Molly, and Arthur to come back into his office so they could talk. When they entered the room Dumbledore motioned for them to sit, "Lily you have guessed right; the children do have a bond that is stronger than the one you and James have."

He stopped together his thoughts and when he saw Molly beginning to become angry he stated. "Molly, I'm not done yet, but give me a moment to get my thoughts in order."

It took Dumbledore a minute together his thoughts before he started talking while he was looking at everyone in the room. "Did you know there are three types of bonds that are known to the Wizarding World?" He asked and when we saw them shake their heads, he went on to say. "I'm not surprised that you didn't know about them, but let me explain them. The first type of bond that is widely known of is the weakest of them all and it is called The Credo Bond and that happens when someone preforms the Credo charm. The people with this bond will find that their minds and magic have merged into one.

Not to change the subject, but I have a strong suspicion that you, James used that charm before you were married to Lily."

James looked at Albus and with a smile on his face he said, "You' er correct, I preformed that charm on the day we graduated as a gift to Lily."

With a smile on his face and a twinkle in his eye Dumbledore wanted to ask James where he learnt that charm, but needed to tell them about the bond their children had. "The next type of bond is called the Golden Bond. That type of bond is rare and there has been four known cases. From what I have read about this bond is that the people that have this bond hearts, mind and magic have merged. But unlike the Credo Bond these people will be born with this bond and unlike the next bond they will stay at the same magical level.

The next bond is very rare since their has been one known case and that happened with Merlin and his wife. The name of the bond is the Essence Bond. An Essence Bond bonds the people who are blessed with the bond down to their very essences. This type of bonding makes this bond the strongest of all bonds, but this bond only happens to those who are over thirteen years old."

While they were listening to what Albus had to say on the Essence Bond, Arthur had a question about it. "What do you mean when you said it bonds them to their very essence?"

Albus smiled and the twinkling in his eyes became vigorous when he started talking. "The Essence Bond bonds the body, mind, heart, soul, and magic, but from what I have read it leads me to think that it may bond a lot more than what was written in the book. The book also states that the bond burns away the last vestiges of childhood, maturing the bodies to the full potential that would be reached as an adult."

While they were listening to the explanation, Lily thought about a bond she once read about that happened to an ancestor of hers. As she was thinking about the bond she thought that is sounded a lot like what was going on with the children so she asked. "Albus have you read or heard about a bond called the Phoenix Bond?"

With that simple question all the talking in the room died and the twinkle in Albus's eyes vanished. Everyone in the room was looking at Lily like she had grown another head, but before she could ask them about it, Albus asked. "Lily when did you come across that bond?"

"I was looking up my ancestors in the library and I found that one of them was a wizard. His name was Xander Evans and he was married to Kristin Potter. In the book I was reading said they had a bond known as the Phoenix Bond and this bond was the reason they died. The book described everything that had happened to them with the bond and the reason they died was because their magical core reached a level they could not handle so it exploded." Lily said.

Molly, Arthur, and James look at her and it was Albus who asked. "What made you think of this bond?"

Lily looked at James and saw him nod so she said. "While you was talking about the Essence Bond, I remembered about the Phoenix Bond and I realized that from what was in the book about the bond it matched what has happened to the children so far."

Albus sighed when he said, "Sadly I have not heard of this bond Lily, please tell us what was said about this bond."

Lily didn't want to tell them about the bond, so she looked at James again and he took her hand as he nodded his head again. "The book said that a person with this bond would be born with it and when they meet the person who was their soul mate they would be instantly pulled to that person. The book goes on to say that when they are examined there would be a very bright light like what would be there if they had a Golden Bond. The book also says that their magical core would grow at times, but it didn't say why it would grow. In the book it said that Xander knew how to stop their cores from growing, but he could not find others that had the bond so they could stop it."

While Lily was talking the realization of what she had said hit Albus and before he could talk Molly started crying as she asked. "H...How cou...could t..they h...have this b..b..b..bond?"

With a sad face Lily said. "From what I read in the book, Xander made a prophecy that said the Phoenix Bond would come to those who would needed the power to defeat the one who tried to rule over all of man kind."

Lily walked to Molly when she started too cry harder and she held her as she cried.

Albus was watching what was going on and he made a decision that he knew the board would not like. "The children will start here at the same time even though Ginny is a year younger."

Arthur knew the board would not allow his daughter to start early so he asked, "Albus what are you going to do about the board?"

Albus smiled when he said, "I'll handle them Arthur."

Before leaving Hogwarts, James and Lily told the Weasleys that there was more that they needed to discuss, concerning their children. From the end of August to the beginning of October, James and Lily talked to Molly and Arthur about a bonding contract for the children, should anything happen to the Potters. Sirius, as the godfather, was already set to be the guardian of the Potter children but they still felt that the Weasleys should play an important role in watching over them, being role models for them.

After hearing this Molly and Arthur reluctantly agreed to the contract, all the while hoping nothing would happen to James and Lily.

On October the ninth, James, Lily, Molly, and Arthur took their children to Gringotts to have the contract made. There are three conditions put into the contract, the first one was that the Bonding Ceremony would only happen if the boys had told the girls they love them and the girls returned the sentiment. The second condition was the bonding must be preformed by the end of the physical year. The final condition was they must be married by the age of twenty-one, to avoid the penalties that were put in place to become active when they turn twenty-one (20 for Ginny).

Molly and Arthur asked the goblin to place a charm on them so they would not remember the contract until it was time to tell the children about it. As they left the bank, Albus walked up to them and asked, "James can we go someplace to talk in private?"

James looked at Albus with a confused look, but he said, "Of course Albus."

When they got to the Borrow Albus said, "James, you and Lily are in danger! You must go into hiding! There has been a prophecy made, and I think it affects Harry."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One: Ginny

1981 was a bad time for the wizarding community. Since the early 1970's, there had been an evil wizard, known as Lord Voldemort, terrorizing both Wizards and Muggles alike. He had countless followers, who all shared the same dream as the Dark Lord: a muggleborn free Wizarding World. Voldemort and his followers had been gaining strength throughout the years since he resurfaced in the late 1950's. While they were acquiring strength, one of Voldemort's followers told him that a baby would be born, with the power to destroy him. Out of fear and curiosity, Voldemort set out to find this supposed child. His search narrowed down to not one, but two children who fit the criteria of the baby he was looking for. One baby was born on July the thirtieth, the other on the thirty-first. Both were born the previous year, but it wasn't until October thirty-first, 1981 when he found one of the babies. The one he believed to be the larger threat. One of his followers told him, he had been appointed they're secret-keeper so they would be safe from the Dark Lord.

That Halloween was a cold and gray day when James and Lily awoke after a very long night. As Lily prepared breakfast for them, she held on to the hope that Voldemort would finally fall, so the Wizarding and the Muggle worlds could finally live in peace. As they ate breakfast, Lily fed Harry and James helped Hermione eat her breakfast. They knew they could not leave the house unless there was an emergency, or the Order of the Phoenix needed them, so they just played with their children. At eight o'clock, Albus Dumbledore came by and told them about what happened so far that day. So far things had been quiet. After he left, they put their children down for bed. As they sat by the fire they heard the back door open. James looked at his wife when he shouted, "Lily get the children and get them out of here now!"

As Lily ran up the stairs she could hear the battle going on in the kitchen and, as she reached Harry's and Hermione's room, she felt her husband die. As she entered the room she first woke Hermione, then Harry. She gathered her children in her arms before the door of the room flew off its hinges.

Lily quickly put Harry in Hermione's arms as she whispered. "Don't let him go, no matter what happens to me." Hermione nodded in fear as she gazed at the scary looking man blocking the door and their only escape.

When Lily turned around, she saw Lord Voldemort standing in the doorway when he said, "Stand aside, you foolish girl. I only want the boy. You can live, along with your daughter."

Lilly raised her wand and shakily said, "Expelliarmus".

Voldemort easily blocked the disarming spell and hissed, "This is the last time I'm going to tell you. CONTINUE TO DEFY ME AND YOU WILL DIE!"

She looked at him as she stated firmly, "You will not harm either of my children."

He smirked as he said, "Then you leave me no choice, you all shall perish."

As Lily readied herself for battle, she knew there was no way she could win, but she would die for her children. The fight the battle didn't last long. As Lily moved to dodge a curse, she realized Voldemort had been purposely leading her away from her children as he pointed his wand at Harry and Hermione yelling "AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Lilly cried out in surprise then she flung herself in front of the curse, saving her children's lives. Voldemort laughed as he pointed his wand at Harry and Hermione and said, "Avada Kedavera." To his surprise, the spell hit them then shot back to him with double the power. The spot where Voldemort had been standing was now empty.

Hermione cried over the loss of her mother. She sat there for what felt like hours crying. She did not hear the noise of someone walking in the house and was shocked when she saw a man with long, shaggy black hair. As he walked towards Hermione and Harry, he had tears in his eyes. He took Harry and put him in his crib, and then he picked Hermione up while she cried. He took her to a family whom he knew she would be safe until he could get Harry. The name of the family was Steve and Paula Kent; they owned an orphanage called Saint Mary's. When he arrived at the orphanage, he saw the lights were on so he went to the door as it opened for him. He saw Paula was sitting behind a desk and he said, "I will be back for her, but I need to get her brother before I can take them home with me."

Paula looked up when she asked, "Why are you leaving her with me?"

"Her parents were just murdered two hours ago. The reason I'm leaving her with you is because I know you'll keep her safe until I can get back with her brother," he said.

When he got back to the house he saw Hagrid already there, so he walked into the house.

Sirius said, "Hagrid, James wanted me to take Harry with me if something happened to them."

"Sirius, Dumbledore told me to get Harry and take him with me, along with his sister. But she is not here. Do you know where she is right now?"

"Yes I do. But I won't tell you, or anyone, until I have Harry! That is what James and Lily wanted," Sirius said to him.

As they were talking Sirius saw someone move. "Take Harry, and take my bike. If all goes well, I'll not need it anymore."

With that, Sirius left Hagrid to wonder what he meant, as he took Harry to Dumbledore. Hagrid arrived at number 4 Privet Drive at midnight. He saw Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall standing on the sidewalk near the house. After Hagrid landed safely he handed Harry to Dumbledore.

"Professor, Sirius took Hermione before I got there, and he wouldn't tell me where he took 'er."

As Dumbledore listened to Hagrid, he took Harry to the doorstep.

Dumbledore said, "He will take her someplace safe, so we won't need to worry about her just yet. They will be starting school at the same time so we will be able to watch them there. But her name will change in the Enrollment Book, so we'll need to watch the book for the name change. That way, we'll know it's her when she starts at Hogwarts."

As they were leaving Hagrid started to cry. Dumbledore said, "Now, Hagrid, it's not really goodbye we will see him in ten years when he starts school."

As Harry slept, his godfather was accused of murdering his parents. His sister had been taken to an orphanage, where Dean and Jane Granger would adopt her the next day, after Paula saw that Sirius was arrested for murder.

-- (Ten Years Later) --

Harry was lying on his bed in his 'room' (if you could call it that) after he woke from a vivid dream of a red hair girl whom he did not know. His 'room' was actually a cupboard under the stairs. Harry had been living with his Uncle Vernon Dursley, Aunt Petunia, and cousin Dudley for almost ten years. Uncle Vernon had always hated Harry, for one reason or another, but would not tell him why. Aunt Petunia was always nice to Harry because his mother was her sister. She tried to treat him like he was her son. This had caused a lot of fights to happen between Vernon and Petunia. Dudley, on the other hand, was like his father. He also hit Harry every day at school. Dudley, along with his friends, would chase Harry. When, or if, they would catch him, they would beat him.

On the outside, Harry was a small boy around four feet six inches tall with jet-black hair that was always messy, no matter what he did to it. He had emerald eyes and lighting bolt scar above his right eye. Anyone who looked at him thought he was an ordinary boy of ten, but as things would show he was anything but normal.

That day started like all of the others, with him waking at six o'clock. He did not know why he always woke at this time every day, especially when his door was always locked until six-thirty or seven o'clock. So he waited as always, thinking about his life and school. To his surprise, his aunt opened the door to the room early so he could use the loo, start breakfast, and then the chores he had to do during summer. After he got to the kitchen, she was waiting for him with eggs, bacon, grits, and bread for toast.

As he started breakfast, she said to him, "Harry, while you are cooking do be sure to make some for yourself and have it eaten before Vernon gets to the kitchen for his breakfast, please. I do not want you to get into trouble with him today. Do you understand what I am saying to you, Harry?"

As he was cooking, he said. "Yes, Aunt Petunia."

Three hours after his uncle left for work and Harry was done with his chores, he went to the kitchen to start lunch for his aunt and cousin, but he saw her cooking lunch for them. "Aunt Petunia, why are you cooking lunch? I am the one who should be doing it, not you," Harry said.

"Harry, I am the one that should be doing the cooking not you, so let me do the cooking instead of you. Besides, you are too young to be doing what you do in this house, so if you tell me what you have done so far I will finish what is left," His aunt said.

Harry was stunned at what she had said and just looked at her as she was cooking. As he stood there stunned, she just smiled at him. When he recovered, he said "Aunt Petunia, everything I was told to do I have done already. So I came here to start lunch for you."

Now she was stunned by what he said. When she recovered she said, "Harry, why don't you just go for a walk, but return by six o'clock if you will. Supper should be done by seven. I will start supper for you at five-thirty so Vernon will think you had dinner started."

"Ok, Aunt Petunia, I will walk to the park and stay for a little while if that is alright with you." He said to her.

"That's fine. As you walk to the park, watch out for strangers because it's very dangerous out there," she said to him.

After making a sandwich for his lunch, Harry left his aunt in the kitchen, and started toward the park knowing his day would be great because of this. While he was walking, he started to think about the girl from his dream. For some inexplicable reason, Harry swore he could almost feel her smiling at him. The feeling quickly died away, though, leaving Harry in a slightly disorientated state. While thinking about the girl, two other faces popped into his head. One was a girl who had curly brown hair and the other was a boy who had red hair like the girl in his dream.

He reached the park at 12:30, hoping that there was no one there because he really wanted to be alone for a while, so he could think about the people that flashed into his mind while he was walking. As he was nearing the swings while in deep thought, he noticed a pretty girl there reading a book.

She looked to be about his age with flaming red hair down to her middle of her back. She was about four feet tall, her skin had a little tan to it, and she had a few freckles that dotted the side of her face that he could see. For some unknown reason he thought he knew her although he could not recall ever meeting her. Then it hit him; he noticed she was the same girl from his dream. He also felt drawn to her as he walked toward her, but he didn't know why he needed to be closer to her, just that he did.

With that thought, he slowly approached the swing, trying not to frighten her. As he got closer to the swing, she turned, as if she felt him the way he did her. When he gazed into the eyes of the girl he felt that she was the reason he wanted to come to the park and even though he didn't know why he needed to be closer to her, just that he did. As he was walking towards her, he felt something strange going on. The feeling was growing stronger and more pronounced. While the feeling was growing, he saw a little boy standing on a woman's lap and there was a little girl with red hair being held by another woman with the same hair color.

The vision passed quickly and he felt something stronger pulling him towards her. As he drew nearer he was over come with a strong feeling of wanting to protect her and being with her.

With a big smile on her face she looked up into his face. When her eyes hit his scar, the book in her hands fell to the ground forgotten. She shot up from the swing, her hands covered her mouth. She stood there in shock staring at the boy standing in front of her. She remembered a dream that she had last night of a boy with black hair and a scar above his eye. In her dream they were sitting in this very park talking about school and their lives. She noticed he was startled by her reaction toward him and started too apologize to her for frightening her. "I'm truly sorry if I startled you, I just wanted to sit on the swings as well, but I can go else where if you want me to."

She took her hands away from her mouth and she replaced her shocked look with the same smile she had before she saw the scar on his forehead. "It's nice to meet you, Harry Potter. You look just like you father, but you have your mother's eyes."

"How do you know me? More importantly, how do you know my parents?" He asked with fear and shock in his voice.

"Everybody knows your name in the Wizarding community. You are the only one who has ever survived the killing curse. The only reason I know your parents is through what I was told by my parents. My parents have some pictures of them that were taken at their wedding. When I was looking at the pictures we have at home, and I saw them. I asked my mum who they were. She told me that their names were James and Lily Potter. So when I saw you, I could tell that you were their son. Your hair and face looks like your father, but you have your mother's eyes." She said to him. "So have you gotten your letter yet, Harry?"

"What letter should I be receiving? By the way, what's your name?" Harry asked. As an after thought he added. "It is only fair, seeing as you know my name."

"WHAT LETTER! The letter is to a school called Hogwarts. Haven't you heard of it? You may call me Ginny, like my family, but my true name is Ginevra Molly Weasley." She said with a hint of anger in her voice.

"I'm sorry, Ginny, but I haven't heard of Hogwarts. Why would they send me a letter anyway?" He asks looking down shameful.

Stunned she said, "Harry, before I tell you anything else, tell me what you know about your parents and their life before their death."

Harry slowly lifted his head to look into her eyes. They were dark-brown, and while he was looking into them, he got lost in them. That was when he felt his heart skip a beat. His breath caught in his throat, and that was when he thought he knew why he was drawn toward her. It was a minute before he could even talk to her, because during that minute, he couldn't even think of what to say to her.

While he was staring at her, a smile formed on her face when she saw how he reacted to her. She thought back to the time she first saw him in this park walking with his aunt and at that time she knew he was the only one for her.

He finally had to shake his head clear before he said in a shaky voice. "Well Ginny, the only thing that I can tell you is what my uncle has told me. I don't believe it is true because of the reaction my aunt had when he told me, but she won't go against what he said. I believe she is afraid of him, so she doesn't say anything to him about it. She does stand up to him when he punishes me for no apparent reason, or just because he feels like I did something wrong. He said that my mother and father were drunks, unemployed bums, and that they died when my father drove the car that they had stolen off of a cliff while he was drunk. He said that they had left me with them before they died. Apparently, I should be thankful he didn't send me to an orphanage instead of letting me stay with them."

By the time he finished talking, he was still holding eye contact with her but this time her eyes didn't look warm. They went from warm to cold fury, which radiated off of her in waves of uncontrollable amount energy that sent Harry down to the ground with the force of a knockout punch that struck true. As Harry hit the ground with this force, the pain that shot through him was the worst thing he had ever felt. He tried to set up but he found it impossible to even move.

All of the sudden, Ginny felt an intense wave of pain course through her entire body. The pain bewildered her for a moment until she saw Harry on the ground in pain. She then felt immense fear pointed toward her, but she had no idea how it got there, until she figured out it was coming from Harry, not herself. When she knew that, her anger subsided rapidly; then she started to weep silently.

As she started to weep, Harry felt it overcome her just before he saw her tears sliding down her cheeks. He slowly got up not thinking about how he felt her sadness and moved to where she was standing. When he hugged her it was like their world twitched as their connection once again became whole. Unknown to either one over the years they were apart their connection weakened, but when they were reunited it came back in full force. The memories that they made were shared with one another.

When he got to her, he pulled her into a tight hug. While he held her, he slowly placed his hand on her hair and started slowly stroking her hair while reassuring her he was ok. "Ginny, I am fine. Please calm down, everything is fine. You couldn't have known what he said to me."

She shrank to the ground while she was still in his arms, taking him with her. Her weeping slowly began to subside while she clung onto him tightly. After she settled down she didn't release him until she apologized to him. "Harry, I am sorry about hurting you that much, my anger got the better of me. Please forgive me."

He didn't immediately release her when she let go of him; instead he looked directly into her eyes and smiled at her with a warm feeling in his heart that he could not identify just yet. While he was looking into her eyes, he'd seen a sparkle that melted his heart and when she smiled he felt his stomach jump into his throat. When he started talking she heard a nervous pitch in his voice that she found cute and she held in her laughter.

"Ginny, you don't need to apologize to me about anything. If anyone should apologize, I should. It was what I said that made you angry so it's my fault, not yours. All right? Please, forget about it and tell me the truth about my parents and Hogwarts. In addition, let me hold you awhile longer so we'll both be calm. Besides, it fells really nice to hold you right now anyway."

Ginny just smiled at him, and then told him the truth about his parents and Hogwarts.

"Harry, your mom was a witch, your dad was a wizard, and you are a wizard too. They were not drunks, as your uncle told you. From what my parents told me about them, they didn't even drink alcohol. Your parents worked very hard until they went into hiding and that was a week before they died. Your father was an Auror; that means he fought dark wizards like the one that killed him and your mother. Your mother was a Healer; that means she healed people that were sick or injured in some way. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is for kids who are witches and wizards, like us. We go there to learn to control our powers, to keep stuff like what I just did from happening again. We also learn to use our powers to defend ourselves, help others, make things with magic, and make potions to help us. I should start next year, but I got my letter already, so I can start this year instead. I have six brothers, two have already graduated from Hogwarts, three that will head back this year, and one that will start this year like us. His name is Ron."

She stopped to look at him and when she started talking he heard the sadness in her voice. "I am sorry, Harry, but I left the part that will be the hardest for you until now, so here it goes. On Halloween night in 1981, a very powerful dark wizard, named well I can't tell you his name. It's sort of a taboo in our world. People still fear it to this day. Since we can't say his name, we call him 'You-Know-Who' or 'He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named'. Anyway, You-Know-Who went to your house with a purpose that no one knows. When he entered the house, your father fought him while your mother went to your room. By the time she got there, your father had been killed by You-Know-Who. You-Know-Who cornered your mother in your bedroom. Everyone believes she died while she protected you. Then he tried to kill you. You somehow lived even though he used the killing curse on you. That is why everyone knows your name and calls you The Boy Who Lived."

When Ginny was done, there were tears in both of their eyes as they just held each other for a couple of minutes until the tears faded away. When they separated, they felt different than before. They felt closer to each other then they felt for their families and as they thought about it they knew it was always there. When they looked back on their lives they found out that they were always pulled to this park to be with each other and the one time they truly felt whole was after Harry put his arms around her.

While Harry stood, he heard Ginny think. _"I wonder if I should kiss him like I told my brothers I would when I met him."_

"Ginny, did you say that I'm a wizard and that I have a witch and a wizard for a mother and father?" Harry asked before he said to Ginny while she just looked at him with a stunned face that made him smile. "Well if that is what you really want then you should, but it would be best if you kissed me in front of your brothers so they could see you kiss me."

"Yes, Harry, you're a wizard and your mother was a witch and father was a wizard." Ginny said to Harry. Then she added, "Harry, I didn't say anything about kissing you, I thought about it. Don't tell me you heard my thoughts. I told my brothers that when I was eight years old to shut them up when they were picking on me. That was after mom told me about your parents and their wedding day. "Ginny said to him while her face reddened with a blush.

_"Do you think they will hold you to that kiss?" _Harry thought while a blush formed on his face when Ginny finished talking.

Her eyes widened when she heard him in her mind, so she just sat there. While she was looking directly at Harry, her face broke into a smile that said everything to him. He helped her off the ground like a gentleman should help a lady.

As she stood, she thought. _"I don't know if they will, Harry, but we will find out soon enough. But if they do I will not tell you about it or when it is coming. You will be surprised when I kiss you, but make it look real to them. That will get to them in a big way. But if they mention it in front of mum it will need to be a quick kiss, so don't get your hopes up. Alright, Harry?" _

Their conversation changed to about her house that was a four-story house with an attic that had a ghoul in it. Her house had six bedrooms, a den, one bathroom, and a kitchen. She also told him about her six brothers, and their names are Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, and Ron. She told Harry that her father works for The Ministry of Magic in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office and her mother stays home to look after the house while he was at work. She could work where she wanted, but she chose to be a housewife. Her brother Bill went to work for Gringotts Bank, either in Egypt or here. Charlie works with dragons on a reserve in Romania where he helps to watch and care for dragons. Ginny told Harry that Bill and Charlie were her favorite brothers and that they listened to her like she was an adult. She told him that Bill and Charlie always told her about the spells that they were learning at Hogwarts while they were at Hogwarts.

As they were talking, Harry looked at his watch to check on the time. Seeing it was four-thirty, -knowing he had to leave, but wanting to stay with her was tearing him apart-he had to leave her for now.

He said to her aloud. "Ginny I need to go back to my relatives' home, but I'll talk to you later. And I won't get my hopes up too high, alright. Please talk to me when you can so I don't get bored while we're apart. It'll be hard on me. Ginny, you're my first friend, hell you're the only friend I have, and I don't want to lose this connection we have with each other"

Harry paused to push his glasses back up then he continued. "For an odd reason I can tell that our connection is growing stronger. It's almost like I can feel you standing where I am right now. Does that make sense to you? Well, Ginny, I hope that I'll see you on August the thirty-first or sooner than that."

Ginny looked like she was going to cry because he had to leave her. However, she felt him closer than ever now. Yes, indeed, she thought, their connection was getting stronger and she felt it growing to the point of scaring her. But she wouldn't let him leave without another hug from her so she placed a hand on his shoulder as he turned to leave to stop him from going.

When he turned to face her, he felt her hug him with surprising strength that he returned with the same strength. They held each other for five minutes before they broke the hug.

Then she stood on her toes so she could kiss him on the cheek. With that, she went to gather the book she was reading before they met each other, leaving him to wonder about the little kiss she had given him and he felt that strange feeling again, but this time it was stronger then anything he had ever felt before. He watched her walk into the wood and as she was walking she started to fade like she was walking through a portal. As she was fading he felt something pull her to her house.

_"Harry that was only a taste of what you will get if my brothers remember what I said. Only if they say something when my mother is not around, but if they don't remember what I said then I will kiss you. Anyhow then I will remind them of what I said after I kiss you. Don't worry about them though, because if they mess with you then they will answer directly to me. Alright, Harry? The feeling I have is that I am yours and you're mine, so we will protect each other through what may be coming at us any time." _Ginny said to Harry as he was walking to his relative's house with a smile on his face.

_"Well, Ginny, you know what to say at the right time, so what will you do to them if they mess with me after you kiss me." _Harry asked Ginny when he approached the house.

_"Harry, my older brother taught me a curse called Bat-Boggy Hex. What it does is to turn your bogies into bats that claws at the walls of your nose. Well, Harry, I am home. I will talk to you later on tonight. Until then be good and remember I am here for you any time you need to talk to me or if you need some help with your uncle and cousin until we start school." _She stated to Harry in a matter of fact voice.

_"Ginny don't go in yet, I need to ask you something. I need you to be honest with me." _Harry said. _"How did you know about my cousin when I didn't tell you about him and what happened at the park as you went home? More importantly, how did I know you were about to enter your house when I can't see what you are doing there?" _Harry asked her.

Ginny was startled when he told her not to enter her house, but like Harry said, how did she know about his cousin? He didn't tell her about him while they talked, so how did she know about him. _"Harry, the honest answer is that I don't know. He just popped into my head; just like you knew I was about to enter my house and what happened when I left the park?" _She asked him in confusion.

He thought about what to tell and then he said. _"Ginny as you were walking into the woods you started to fade then you disappeared as I felt something pull you to your house."_

She thought about what he said then she said. _"Harry, I really don't know what to tell you, but as I was walking home I felt something also. I first found it a year ago when I was hiding from my brothers and I never told the about it. I think it's here because we have a bond with one another, but we will talk about it later for now go help your aunt with supper so you won't be punished by your uncle."_

When Harry arrived in the kitchen his aunt was there sitting at the table crying into her hands, and supper wasn't on the stove yet. Harry went to the sink and while he was washing his hands his aunt looked up at him.

"Harry, you are home early. It's only five o'clock. You have an hour left to be outside, so don't worry about supper now." She said while she choked on the sobs that were in her throat.

As Harry finished washing his hands, he looked at her. That was when he sensed something was wrong with her. "Aunt Petunia, I can tell that there's something wrong with you so don't tell me that there isn't anything wrong. Just tell me why you're sitting here crying like you are. I may be able to help you in some way or another. Let's make a deal. If you tell me why you're crying, I'll tell about my time in the park today. Alright, Aunt Petunia?" Harry said with a smile that she had never seen on his face; it reminded her of his father.

She thought about telling him that there was nothing wrong with her, but the look in his eyes stopped her. So she told him the truth since he needed to know all of it. "Harry, Vernon is going to divorce me because I told him he could no longer give you unfair punishments. Other than that you should have Dudley's other room, and you'll no longer be doing all the chores by yourself. I also told him that we're going to tell you the truth about your parents and who you truly are, plus what you'll be doing from now on. It was an hour after you left, when he came home to pack his clothes. He had Dudley go to his room and pack his bags as well; that is, if he wants to live with him. Vernon said I could keep the house if I want it. He also states that he won't live in this house even if I move out. So I decided to keep the house instead of moving from here. The only problem is that I don't know what to do now that I have to get a job and work. I don't even know how to drive or have the money to get a car."

Harry just stood there listening to what his aunt had to say to him. As he took it all in, he had an idea on what to do, but the strange thing was he shouldn't have thought about it. "Aunt Petunia, I may be able to help with the money. First let me tell you about my time in the park, since we made a deal." Harry said before told her about his time at the park.

Harry's aunt was really stunned to find out that he knew, but the worst thing she thought was that she didn't tell him the truth when she had the chance. She could only hope that he would forgive her in time and let her help him when he needed the help. "Harry what does this girl look like and how does she know about who your parents are? How does she know about Hogwarts and the letter that each student gets before they go there?" Aunt Petunia asked Harry.

"Well she is very beautiful with long flaming red hair, she also has a few freckles on her face, and her eyes are dark-brown. She looks to be about four feet tall, and she has a very light tan as far I could tell. She told me that her parents were at my mom and dad's wedding. She went on to say that when she was looking thorough their picture albums and when she saw the picture she asked her mother about them. She will be starting Hogwarts this year instead of next year." Harry said to her.

While he talked about Ginny, Petunia noticed his voice was full of compassion toward her; it stood out to her because he never had that in his voice before. Petunia knew Harry never had friends because of Dudley and the only girl he ever liked was scared away when Dudley threatened to hurt her brother. While Petunia was listening to him she thought about the time Lily talked about James and she hoped she could raise Harry to be a person Lily would be proud of.

"Harry, this girl did she happen to tell you what her name is and will you forgive me for not telling you about your parents myself. I'll understand if you don't forgive me, but could you at least try to forgive me." She asked him with tears sliding down her face.

When Harry saw the tears start fall he went to her and hugged her as he said. "Aunt Petunia, I understand the reason why you couldn't tell me, so don't worry about it. All is forgiven. Let's look ahead to the future from now on, alright. She told me that her name is Ginevra Molly Weasley."

While they were talking, Harry started cooking supper for them and Petunia started helping him as he was cooking. They made steaks, baked potatoes, and a salad with ranch dressing. After they were done, they put the food on the table. While they ate supper they enjoyed their meal as they talked and laughed. When they finished eating Petunia cleared the table and while she did the dished they talked some more about everything under the sun.

While she washed the dishes, she remembered that he said he had a way to get money for them so she had to ask him how. "Harry how do you plan to get the money for us?"

He just smiled at her question when she asked him.

"Well if my parents put their money into a bank then I may have inherited it. Then I could use it to help us with what we need until you can find something to do or I graduate from school and find a job. I'll be meeting Ginny tomorrow to talk some more, and then I'll ask her for help. Since you have been a housewife all your life, you could try to baby-sit for our neighbors and other people in the neighborhood. Aunt Petunia, I find this weird that I'm thinking about the inheritance that I might get form my parents."

They continued to talk for hours until it was eight o'clock when the conversion finally did end. They felt better than they have in the past nine years. Since Vernon and Dudley were gone, Harry could finally have the room he truly deserved. "Harry you can have the biggest bedroom that is not the master bedroom. When you meet this girl again you can ask her to stay here with you for a night or a week if her parents allow her to. You can stay at her house if her parents want you to first. Have her bring them here so we can talk to each other, and so I can see if I can trust them." Aunt Petunia said to him.

Harry took all of his things to his new bedroom on the second floor. It won't as big as the master bedroom, but at least he had more room than he had before. He decided to ask Ginny if she would ask her parents tonight to help him with his problems.

_"Ginny, I'm sorry to bother you at this time, please listen to me. Can you ask your parents to help me? My uncle has left my aunt and he is going to divorce her for the reasons I told you about earlier today. He also took that fat cousin of mine with him. He said my aunt could have the house if she wanted it because he would never live here again. So what I need to know is if I could get access to some money. She has been a housewife for most of her life and she does not know what to do now that he has left her. I know what you're thinking. You don't want to tell them about our connection yet, so just tell them we met when you went to the park today and you told me about my parents." _Harry stopped for a minute to get it train of thought back. _"That's when I asked you to see if I could get some money to help my aunt until she finds a job to support us after the divorce. She also said you could stay here if your parents will let you, but if they want to have me stay with you first, I could. We should meet tomorrow so we can talk some more. Bring your parents with you and I'll bring my aunt so they can meet each other. Then that way they can talk with each other. Please let me know what they say when you tell them, Ginny."_

_"Harry, I'll ask them when I'm out of the shower. For now, just wait for me to contact you later, alright love?" _Ginny said with a smile, knowing that would stun him for some minutes or he would just respond to her as if it was normal to him like it was to her.

Harry smiled when she said that she would ask them about him being able to get some money to help his aunt and him until she found a place to work. Then his jaw hit the floor when she called him love and then he knew what the feeling was that he felt in the park, but it took him a minute for him to respond to her. _"Ginny, I can wait until you're done just so you know I can feel the water on your back, and I also feel the weight of your hair_._ There is one more thing, I'll be waiting for you to get back to me Sunshine and you have my love as well Ginny."_

As they were talking, Ginny finished showering. When she started drying herself off, Harry had literally shocked her by saying she had his love. Her eyes started to sparkle with tears while she finished drying herself off after that declaration. When she called Harry love there was a part of herself that did love him, but now every fiber of her body and her soul knew that there was no way she could love anyone else in the world more than she loved him at this minute. She also knew that her love for him would continue to grow. She knew she had to tell him how she felt before she left the bathroom to ask her parents to help him with his problem.

_"Harry, you said that you love me. I can tell you mean it, but I need to tell you how I feel about you as well, so here it goes. I love you with all my heart and soul. I know there will be no one other than you that I'll be with for the rest of my life. So I give you my heart and soul with all the love I have. Now let me ask my parents about what you need to know and how you can receive it to help you and your aunt."_

_"Ginny that's how I feel as well." _Harry said to Ginny as she left the bathroom to see her parents. Unknown to them the connection was rapidly growing with their declaration of love toward one another.

The bathroom in her house was on the third floor of the house. She knew her parents were in the den. As she approached the den, she could hear them talking to each other but the conversation seemed to be over.

She only heard what her father said to her mother. "Molly, I know she was gone for a long time. She'll tell us where she went when she is ready to tell us so don't worry. If she were hurt, she would tell us what happened to her. She may have just needed to be alone for a while."

"Mum and dad, a friend of mine needs some help very soon." She said to them when she entered the room.

The den had two couches, three chairs, an open mantel fireplace, and the room had pictures of her family and their friends. They looked up with shocked faces when she entered the room. Her mother wondered what she had heard, and how long she had been standing there while they were talking. Her father's face changed when she said that.

It turned from shock to worry for her friend, so he said. "Sweetie please tell us about your friend and what we can do to help. Is that where you went today, so you could try to help your friend?"

_That morning Ginny woke a happy, but an incomplete girl and she has always felt a pull to go through the portal she had found. After she had breakfast she told her mum she was going to see Luna and then after lunch she was going to read her book. She first walked to Luna's house and they walked to the river near the house. They sat on the river's bank talking for a few hours and when it was time to leave, Luna hugged Ginny then told her she would see her later._

_After Ginny had lunch she picked up her book and started walking to the paddock. This time she didn't stop at the trees because her brothers were teasing her about the book and she walked into the portal. While she was walking through it she felt like she was walking for thirty minutes, but when she reached the other side she knew she was far from home. She saw a swing set and she sat down to read. She had been reading for an hour when she felt the pulling again and this time it was like what it was getting closer to her and when it stopped she saw a boy standing there looking at her._

"I went to the park that is a thirty minute walk from here to be alone so I could read my book away from Fred and George. When I got there, nobody was there so I sat on a swing and started reading. I had been reading for an hour when turned my head to the left, and that was when I saw him. I thought I was seeing things, but when I stood up he apologized for startling me. Daddy, you were right, he does look like his father but he has his mother's eyes. Standing in front of me was Harry Potter, and we started to talk. He told me that his uncle said his parents were drunks, unemployed bums, and that they died in a car that they had stolen when they went off a cliff while they were drunk."

(She had to stop there for a couple of minutes before she could go on because her anger was returning in full force like it did before at the park when she was with Harry. Her parents looked at her in shock when they felt her power climb when they saw the anger on her face.)

"Harry had to calm me down when it happened in the park," she said when she saw their faces "but don't worry there wasn't anybody there when that happened. He told me that his uncle was divorcing his aunt because she wasn't allowing him to punish Harry for any reason like he wanted to. He told her that she could have the house because he never wanted to live there again. Harry asked if I could ask you to find out how he could get access to some money so he could help her until she can get a job to support them." She stopped to catch her breath before she continued.

"Before you ask, I told him the truth after he asked me to. I wouldn't deny him the truth after he asked me to tell him what happen to his parents. He told me that with his aunt's reaction he knew that something like that had to happen to them. He didn't believe they died the way his uncle said they did, but his aunt wouldn't tell him because she was afraid of his uncle. So can you help them? He asked me to meet him tomorrow so I can tell him what you say. While I was up stairs, I remembered that he asked me to ask you; if I just remembered sooner I would have asked sooner. Would you walk there with me tomorrow so you can meet him and his aunt and hear their story from them? They need to have the money either tomorrow or the day after so they can get the stuff that they need for now." Ginny said to them with love and tenderness in her voice.

As Ginny was telling her parents about where she went and whom she met and what they talked about, their reactions went from horror to shock, and to awe that Harry was willing to help his aunt after the torment he went through with is uncle and cousin. As she was talking, they realized that his aunt might not be able to find a job without experience in any field that she may apply for. While she was talking, they knew that the only person that could help them was Albus Dumbledore.

When she finished telling her story, her parents thought they knew everything that happened while she was at the park with Harry Potter. But unknown to them her brothers overheard her talking about her day. That was when Fred, George, and Ron walked into the room with a smile that said that they were up to mischief. As they got close to Ginny they just looked at her with awe. Fred was the one who spoke to Ginny before their parents could say anything when they got over the shock of what she said about her day.

"Gin-Gin, did you kiss him like you said you would or did you just gawk at him the whole time he was there with you?" Fred asked with a smile on his face, as her father laughed at what his son said to her while her mother's face went red with anger.

"I told you they would never forget what you said even though you told them that to just to shut them up." Her father said while he was laughing.

"Well Fred, I decided to wait until you, George, Percy, and Ron was there to see it for yourselves so there would be no doubt about it. Why don't you come with us tomorrow when we meet with Harry and his aunt in the park at ten-thirty or eleven? Then you can see for yourselves if I kiss him or not, but if you mess with him after I kiss him then you will answer to me not mom or dad. Do you understand me?" She said to her visibly frighten and stunned brothers whom only nodded to her while they gulped in fear. At their reaction, her parents busted out laughing at them. They should have known not to walk into this kind of situation with Ginny, because it never went well for them.

"Ginny, we'll talk to someone who might be able to help them, but I can't tell you what he'll say about helping. He'll try to help them. We'll meet them tomorrow at eleven so we all should be up by seven. That way we can eat and prepare lunch for everyone, including Harry and his aunt, to eat at the park while we talk to them." Her father said to them before sending them off to bed for the night.

"Dad, are you going to talk to Professor Dumbledore about Harry's problem?" Ginny asked while she was walking out of the room.

"Yes I am Sweetie now go to bed and sleep well tonight." Arthur said after he kissed her on the cheek.

"Molly, do you think Albus will help them by allowing Harry to have access to the vault that used to be his parents'?" Arthur asked Molly when the children were out of the room.

"I honestly don't know what he'll do for them, but we should contact him at Hogwarts and tell him that Harry and his aunt needs help with their finances." Molly said to her husband.

Arthur got up from his seat and went to the fireplace where he took his wand out and he waved it at the fireplace to ignite a fire in it. Then he picked up a large pot that looked like a flowerpot that was full of fine green powder used for the Floo Network to either go somewhere or call someone. Arthur grabbed a handful of powder that he threw into the fire. It turned the fire into a green fire, and then he stuck his head in and yelled "Albus Dumbledore!"

Arthur felt his head spinning while his body was still in his den at the Burrow. The sensation lasted for more or less twenty seconds until it stopped. He was staring into the Headmaster's Office at Hogwarts, where he saw Albus at his desk working on some paperwork. Albus didn't see Arthur until he spoke to him in a serious, but soft voice. "Albus I know you're busy but Molly and I would like you to come to the Burrow as soon as you can. We need to talk about Harry Potter and his aunt."

When Arthur finished speaking Albus looked up with a grave look on his face, but he replied with a very serious voice when he said. "I will be there in ten minutes, Arthur."

Ten minutes later Albus arrived at the Burrow hoping nothing had happen to Harry or his aunt as he came through the Floo Network. Molly and Arthur were waiting for him patiently so they could talk to him about Harry. "Arthur, tell me about Harry and his aunt and why didn't I hear about it until now." Dumbledore demands of Arthur.

"Albus, we just found out ourselves. We were told by our daughter; she met him at the park, earlier, when she went to read and get away from her brothers." Arthur said to him.

Then Arthur told Albus everything his daughter told them.

"I see why you needed to contact me, Arthur. Would you have your daughter come down here for a minute or two? I need to ask her a few questions, if you don't mind me doing so." Albus said to them.

As Ginny's parents were talking to Dumbledore, she was talking to Harry through the connection they shared.

_"Harry, I did what you asked. They said that are going to talk to Professor Dumbledore, but they can't say what he'll do though. I told them that we would meet at the park at eleven, so be there with your aunt. My parents will make lunch for all of us, including you and your aunt; so don't make lunch for yourselves. Let your aunt know that we will meet and that I said that I would bring lunch for us. Don't tell her of the connection just yet. I think we should tell someone, but I don't know who we should tell though."_

_"Ginny, I think we should tell that old man that was at your fifth birthday party. From what I can tell he may be able to help us to understand this connection we have. What do you think of that? Do you think he would help us? I can tell this connection is becoming stronger still. While you were talking to your mother and father I could barely see them and I could barely hear what they were saying, but when your brothers walked in the room I could see and hear them with no problem. You may be able to see and hear through me as well. If that is the case, then what are we going to do when one of us is in the loo or taking a shower?" _Harry asked Ginny as he went to find his aunt downstairs.

_"The old man who was at my fifth birthday was Professor Dumbledore and yes I think he will help us with this connection. He has visited us for the last nine years and he has helped my parents through the deaths of your parents." _Ginny said to Harry

While Harry was looking for his aunt, Arthur went to get Ginny so she could talk to Dumbledore. "Ginny, I need you downstairs to talk to Albus about what you and Harry talked about when you two met today." Her father said after she finished talking with Harry. Lucky for her, he did not walk in while she was talking to him.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: This chapter and the others to come haven't been looked over by a Beta. Please let me know what needs to be fixed of worked on. I also want to think you for reading my story.

Chapter 2: The Will

If Arthur had walked in while they were talking to each another, he would've saw Ginny with a vacant expression on her face, which he would've wanted an explanation about and wouldn't leave the room until he had a explanation that he was happy with. Once they left her bedroom she thought about what Harry said and she came to the conclusion that he was right it would be very difficult for them if they didn't find a way the block each other out when one of them was either in the loo or took a shower. Maybe if they concentrated on themselves, they might not see the other while they were in the shower or on the loo she thought.

Ginny was brought out of her thoughts when they entered the den and saw the Headmaster talking to her mother about the classes she would take. When the Headmaster looked up, his eyes have a sparkle in them before he spoke.

_"Ginny that's the person I saw in the memory of your fifth birthday. If he's the Headmaster of Hogwarts them he maybe able to tell us about this, also tell him that we need to talk to him alone tomorrow if he doesn't mind." _It only took a few seconds for Harry to say this and during this time Albus saw the look on her face change.

"_Yes Harry, he is the Headmaster of Hogwarts and he'll help us." _Ginny said with laugher in her voice.

Just as Ginny finished speaking with Harry the Headmaster said, but he didn't comment about the quick expression change on her face. "Ginny, please tell me what you and Mr. Potter talked about."

Ginny told the professor everything she and Harry talked about while they were at the park, but he could tell that she was leaving something out and didn't ask about it. When she was finished, she could tell he was mad with Harry's uncle and when he spoke to her, she could tell his voice had to be forced to remain calm. "What did Harry say about his aunt while you talked with him?"

"Harry simply said, she stood up for him when his uncle tried to punish him and that she treated him like a son even though she was scared of her husband all the time. During the time he was gone to work she would let Harry do what he wanted like go for walks, watch the telly, and he didn't have to do the chores that his uncle told him to do. He said the only things she would ask to do were to mow the lawn for her when it needed to be cut, to help her in the flower beds when would she worked in them. But other then that she treats him like he is her son. He also said, even though she hasn't said it he knew that she loves him and he loves her also." Ginny told Albus.

"So basically you're saying, that Harry and his aunt don't have any money with his uncle gone and he's asked to gain access to the money his parents left for him to help his aunt and Petunia is the only person who has been nice to him besides you right, Ginny." Albus said to her while she nodded and blushed at what he said.

"Professor, Harry would like you to go with us to the park so we can talk to you in private. He didn't name you, he just wants the person who is asked to help him and his aunt to be there." Ginny said.

"Thank you, Ginny, please go back to bed so you can take us to the park tomorrow morning where we'll meet Harry. After that you two may speak to me privately, are you going to tell everyone what we talk about?" Albus asked.

"Your welcome professor and yes, we'll tell only our families if that's what you thank is best, but only after we talk to you about it. Then you can tell us what you think about it or if you've heard about it also, but you must promise not to tell anyone without discussing it with us before you tell them and we'll promise to discuss it with you before we tell anyone about it also." Ginny stated to them in a no nonsense voice that startled the professor and her parents, who were going to ask her what she was talking about.

"Ginny, I'll promise to discuss it with the two of you before I tell anyone about what the two of you tell me, but we may need to tell your heads of a house if the two of you are in different houses." Albus said.

"I think it would be best to tell our family after the feast so you can find out what you can about what we tell you. That way if you find out anything you can explain it to us." She said to him, and then she told her parents. "Mum and Dad if Harry tells the professor what I thank it is then there's nothing to worry about. So please don't worry. Will you have Bill and Charlie at Hogwarts so we can tell them at the same time we tell you, please do that for me."

With that she walked back to her room with a look of satisfaction on her face. She knew that her parents would ask Dumbledore to tell them about what they told him tomorrow, but since he's promised he couldn't tell them. She also knew that her parents wouldn't stop asking questions about what they talked about either. So when she climbed into bed, she knew she had to tell to Harry so he wouldn't be surprised it questions that will start flying at them after their talk with the Headmaster. _"Harry, I told Headmaster Dumbledore that you need to speak to him with me alone, but my parents were in the room so I told him that we agreed to tell everyone about what we talk about if it is what I thank it is, but only after the feast at Hogwarts and our whole family had to be there. So my mother, father, my six brothers, and your aunt will be there so we only need to tell them once. I hope you're not mad with me for doing it this why without you to say whether you like the idea or not. One other thing is if one of us is using the loo or in the shower the other will need to concentrate on something very hard so we will not see the other person."_ Ginny said.

_"Ginny, I can't imagine that there's any thing that you would do that I would get mad about so don't worry about it. We'll need to think about what we'll say to them when they ask. I have a felling that they'll ask us soon after he leaves tomorrow. If he can't find anything then he may want to study us to find out what this is, but we'll make it clear that he can only study us if he doesn't change anything with our connection. If that's not clear to him then he'll not be able to study us even if he wants to. Sunshine you need to get to sleep, if you're going to show the others how to get to the park tomorrow morning. So I'll say goodnight love and I'll see you tomorrow morning at the park."_ Harry said.

When Harry laid down in bed he was thinking his life couldn't get any better, he had found the love of his life, and he was going to go to a school for witches and wizards. He fell asleep at ten o'clock knowing he'd be up at six-thirty, so if his aunt was not up, he would fix breakfast to surprise her with breakfast in bed. Unknown to Harry around one-thirty Ginny somehow materialized there on his bed without waking him. When she arrived there was no noise, no disturbance of anything what so ever. One minute the place next to him was empty then there she was with her arm around his waist. As they sleep, she snuggled closer to Harry, while she placed her head on his chest with her ear over his heart. That night they slept in peace with no nightmares, but they did have dreams that are filled with a flying car and flying on brooms while playing a strange sport.

When Harry awoke at six-thirty, he felt a strange weight on his chest and something around his waist in a crushing embrace. When Harry opened his eyes he was shocked to find a red head lying in his bed with him, with her head on his chest and her arm around his waist. He didn't want to wake her, but he had to get out of bed because he needed to use the loo, plus he wanted to fix breakfast for his aunt so she could have breakfast in bed. He tried to move her but she wouldn't budge, she only tightened her grip on him until he spoke to her aloud. "Ginny, I need to get up to use the loo and I want to make breakfast for my aunt so she can have breakfast in bed for the first time. Besides you need to get home so your mum want worry about you? Tell me how did you get here in the first place when I fell asleep you were at your house, so did you walk here or did you arrive another way."

When he finished her eyes shot open with fright because she wasn't at home she was in Harry's bed holding him tightly. Her face started turning red with a blush, when she said. "Harry, I fell asleep at eleven so I couldn't walk here, so I must've arrived here another way. I remember having a dream about you, then the flying car of my fathers, then flying on brooms while playing Quidditch with you and my brothers. Did you dream about me last night while you slept or the other things I talked about?"

"Yes I had a dream about use walking on a beach then when it changed we were in a fling car, and them we were on brooms while playing a sport that I don't know." Harry said

"So from what I can tell we had the same dreams, then we may be able to send me home by picturing my room at home. From what I can tell we were together in the dreams so that could have brought me to you while we slept. So maybe if we want or think of me going back to my bed then I may return back to my room at home." Ginny said.

So with that Harry and Ginny started thinking about her going to her bedroom, then she disappeared right away, when she landed on her bed she was relived that her mother waited until then to open her door. When her mother saw that she was awake she went downstairs to make breakfast while Ginny got ready for the day. _"Harry, I made it home fine my mother walked in my room no sooner than I got here, so every thing's cool for now. Harry, we need to be more-careful because my mum may walk in my room to find me gone one night."_

"_Ginny, your right we need to work on that ability so this will not happen to us while we sleep, but I am not complaining. I was happy when I woke and found you with me; I just want to keep you from being in trouble with you family. We should tell Dumbledore about this when we talk to him today after our meeting at the park."_ Harry said

While they were talking, Harry went to the kitchen where he started preparing breakfast for his aunt. Ginny watched with fascination while Harry fixed eggs, bacon, grits, toast, and coffee for his aunt's breakfast. After he prepared it, he took it to her room where she was still sleeping. He gently woke her before he placed the breakfast tray on her lap while she looked at him with a loving but shocked smile on her face when he said. "Aunt Petunia, I though you could use a nice breakfast in bed for a change. You have been nice to me for years so I though it would be a good start to our new life. So I prepared this for you today when our lives will most certainly be more complicated. I will tell you later what I mean by that but please wait until I tell you before asking questions. I need to tell someone else what Ginny and I have so we can find out what he thinks or what he can find out before we'll tell you and her family. Please don't tell them about what I told you because they only know that we need to talk to him first. One other thing will you go to the park with me today so you can meet Ginny and her parents before you ask I just remembered that she was going to bring them with her when we meet."

"_Harry what you did for your aunt was the nicest thing anyone could do and you made her very happy with your kindness."_ Ginny said

"_Ginny, I want her to be happy after what my uncle did to her over the years."_ Harry said

Before they started eating breakfast Harry could tell his aunt wanted to ask him questions about what he said, but she just smiled when she started eating knowing he would tell her soon. After they ate breakfast Petunia told Harry to get dressed so they could leave for the park at ten because she wanted to get there early. As they were waiting for ten, Petunia did have a question for Harry. "Harry last night after I went to bed, I was not able to go to sleep for a long time so I went down stairs to watch the telly for a while. I finally got sleepy around one or one-thirty so I went back to bed. I looked in on you to make sure you were fine and when I opened your door you were alone while sleeping. By the time I was finely ready to go back to my room a girl with red hair appeared on your bed there was no sound, no light, and when she appeared it did not even disturb the air in your room. So who is that girl and how did she get here when both of you were sleeping soundly?"

As she was asking, her question Ginny and Harry both froze at what they were doing which went unseen by their families. _"Ginny, I think we should tell them something if my aunt noticed something then your family may have as well. So we should tell them when we tell Dumbledore then we can tell your brothers after the feast. That way our family can get use to the idea of our connection before we start school in September."_ Harry said.

_"Harry, I trust you but do you think it is a good idea to tell them about the connection we have, I don't think they will understand what we are going through."_ Ginny said.

_"Ginny, I have the same feeling, but it's the only thing I can think of. If I tell my aunt then she might tell your family so it would be best for us to tell them today while we are at the park. I just think it would be best to tell them now even though I don't like it more than you do. It's the only way to keep them from asking questions until Dumbledore has time to find anything about the connection we have."_ Harry said.

The conversion took only thirty seconds, while his aunt was waiting for him to answer her question she thought about what happened last night. She was surprised when that girl materialized on his bed last night. They were asleep, but she was more surprised to find she wasn't here when she got to the kitchen this morning. Last night she thought the girl looked like the woman that was at Lily's wedding, that woman was pregnant, she also had red hair but not as red as the hair on that girl though. This woman's name was Molly Weasley and she was one of many friends that James and Lily had. Petunia, didn't notice that Harry was ready to speak to her because she was deep in thought, until he spoke which startled her causing her to jump in her set.

"Aunt Petunia that girl was Ginny we think we know how she got here but we are not a 100 sure if what we think is correct so I prefer not to tell you until we are sure. I think we may tell you and her family when we tell the person who comes with them so you all can use to it before the term start. Then you all may see it's not hurting us and we like it the way it, then after the feast at Hogwarts we'll talk with that person again so he can tell us what he finds."

They left the house at ten and headed the park, their neighbor Mrs. Figg was in yard feeding her cats, when she saw Harry and Petunia leaving their house happy and laughing. She went inside to make a Floo Call to Dumbledore. "Albus Dumbledore." She said after she threw the Floo Power in the fire that she had lit in the fireplace. When she saw him sitting at his desk doing nothing before she spoke. "Albus, Harry and his aunt just left their house they were smiling and laughing while they were walking toward the park. I have not seen her husband and that foul kid of theirs yesterday or this morning. Albus what is going on with them that would make him to leave like that?"

"Mrs. Figg, I'm not entirely sure what is going on with them, but I will be talking to them soon to find out what caused him to leave like that." Albus said.

Harry and his aunt arrived at the park at ten-thirty to find that they were alone. So they started talking to each other again on what their future would be like, they didn't see Ginny and her family walk into the park with Albus Dumbledore. As Harry was speaking to his aunt, she stood up facing the woods her eyes fell on a plump woman with red hair almost like the girl's who was leading the group. When she faced them the girl ran to Harry where she forcibly hugged him when she gave him a kiss that could be called incredibly passionate. The kiss only lasted less than ten seconds, but it shocked everyone in their families including Dumbledore and Harry. When they broke the kiss, Ginny turned to her brothers with a large grin on her face before she said. "Fred, George, Percy, and Ron there you go, now didn't mess with him or you will answer to me."

It took a few minutes for the shock to wire off, and then Albus introduced himself and everyone that came with Ginny to Petunia and Harry. He then asked Petunia why Vernon left her and Harry. Petunia told him the same thing that Ginny told them about why he left and why he left them the house. As she was talking she saw the looks of horror from everyone and she also saw the shocked looks on their faces when she went into detail at what he did to them. When she finished talking Albus, Arthur and Molly were as mad as anyone could be and everyone their felt the magic rolling off of them.

They sat there in an unnatural silence while thinking about what she said, but unseen by the Weasleys and Albus was Ginny and Harry walking to Petunia. When they reached her they pulled her into a hug that caused her to break down and cry. When everyone heard her crying they looked at her and saw the two children hugging her. This caused the other children to walk over and envelope then in a hug.

Petunia on the other hand found it strange that she started crying when Harry and Ginny hugged her. She thought she'd let all this go a long time ago. But, here she was, crying on Harry and Ginny's shoulder, and they was gently rubbing her back, murmuring soothing words, but what she found stranger was that the whole thing was surprisingly cathartic. She and the others were shocked to see the other children hug her along with Ginny and Harry. When they pulled away she saw Ginny looking at her and what she asked shocked everyone their. "I know you love Harry and I know he loves you, but what I want to know is can I call you Aunt Petunia also."

Petunia looked at her parents and then to the other redheaded children, but her question was cut off when Molly said. "Petunia, I don't mind if the children call you Aunt since they don't really have a Aunt as long as you don't mind."

Harry was smiling, but his aunt was in shock and when it wore off she said. "I would like it, but are you sure Molly?"

Molly and Arthur smiled when they said. "Welcome to the family Petunia and Harry."

While they were talking Albus was thinking about what was said and then he asked. "Petunia when are you going to devoice Vernon?"

"As soon as I can find a lawyer Albus," she said.

He looked at her and with a smile he said. "I can ask a friend of mine to come by and talk to you abut the devoice. He's a lawyer for magical and non-magical people and if I ask he might take you on as a client."

"If he will help then I really appreciate your help Albus." Petunia said with a tear sliding down her cheek.

With that said, Molly opened the picnic basket she brought with her and started handing out sandwiches for everyone. While they were eating Dumbledore walked to the portal and quickly examined it while thinking about why it was there. When he found it was cued to Harry and Ginny he was shocked, but when he walked back to them he thought about the meeting he would have with them. When he looked at them he saw Harry shake his head and he nodded understanding now wasn't the time to talk.

When everyone was done eating Dumbledore said. "Well Harry, we need to go to Diagon Alley to get to Gringotts Bank so we can see if you can get the money you need."

"Professor, would it be possible for us to get our school supplies while we are there as well even though I have not got my letter yet?" Harry asked.

Dumbledore thought about this for a while before he answered him. "Harry all the first years will take the same classes so you could get your books, work robes, the black hat you need, the pair of work gloves, the winter cloak you will need, and the other equipment you need if anyone has their letter with them."

"I can get my letter quickly and be back in two minutes if need be." Ginny said to the Headmaster while concentrating on her room. It didn't take Harry long to figure out what she, wanted, him to do so his mind focused on her room with her. She disappeared and then two minutes later she was back, with her letter and supplies lest for them. Everybody was shocked at how quickly she went home and returned with the letter.

Since Molly, Arthur, and Albus knew of their bond they thought that it was what they needed to talk about, but when Ginny vanished like she did they thought they were somehow stronger than they should be at this time. While they were waiting for her they thought, could it be that the love they share causing their connection to grow stronger. Albus also knew he had to tell them soon, but not yet their families needed to get use to the connection first even though Molly and Arthur knew about it since Ginny's birth.

After she returned, Molly looked at her, but didn't ask a question and she looked at Dumbledore when she asked. "Albus, Diagon Alley is in London, how are we going to get there."

The old wizard smiled and said while picking up a bottle "We will take a port-key there."

When it flashed blue he said. "Everyone put a finger on the bottle."

When they did the felt a pull and were transported into a whirl of colors. The next thing Harry and Petunia knew was they were landing in an Alleyway beside a bar. It looked like a run down building that wasn't safe to enter, and when they entered it, the inside looked like a nice hotel. Dumbledore led them through the bar and as they approach the other side, he noticed a very nervous young man sitting by himself so Dumbledore said. "Professor Quirrell, I didn't expect to see you here to day. I'd like you to meet four first years their names are Harry Potter, Ginevra Weasley, and Ronald Weasley they will be in your Defense Against the Dark Arts class this year."

"H-H-Headmaster it is good to see you and it is a p-p-p-pleasure to meet you P-P-P-Potter as it is with the rest of you as well." Muttered the professor.

With that Professor Quirrell left them as he walked out Ginny asked. "Headmaster, does Professor Quirrell always talk like that?"

"Yes he does ever since he decided to do field work for one year with vampires and werewolves. When he got back, he's been like that, he was once a brilliant teacher, but now he is afraid of his on class. But don't worry you will not meet any dangerous creatures at Hogwarts as long as you don't go out of bounds in the castle or on the grounds." The Headmaster pointed out to them.

When they continued to the rear of the bar, they meet a giant man named Hagrid there as he said. "Professor Dumbledore ain't you s'pose to be at 'Ogwarts today and who's that with you anyway?"

"Hagrid, I'm here with the Weasleys, Harry Potter, and Petunia, Harry's aunt." Dumbledore said to Hagrid

"Hello 'Arry how are you and who are yer friends?" Hagrid asked.

"Hello Hagrid, I am fine and it's good to meet you do you work at Hogwarts as well. Their names are Ginny, Ron, Fred, George, and Percy." Harry said.

"Hello Ron, Fred, George, Ginny, and Percy. 'Arry I hope you will not be like the twins. I'm always chasing them away from the Forbidden Frost most of the year. Yes 'Arry I the Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts" Hagrid said before he left them, after he told Dumbledore he would see him at Hogwarts later.

They started walking to the back of the bar when a family of brunettes' walked into the bar. When the family walked into the bar, Ron turned to the door, his eyes landed in the gaze of the young girl's, and they felt a connection pulling them toward each another. As they moved closer to each other, they couldn't see the reactions of their families. When their hands met their bond became the same as the bond Harry and Ginny share with one other.

Harry and Ginny watched them and they knew what had happened to them. So Harry walked over to Ron and spoke in a low voice to them. "Ron, you should ask them to join us and she can introduce us to her parents and herself."

When Harry spoke to Ron and young brunette girl, their eyes locked onto him with confusion at what he said, but they just nod at him. Ron and Harry returned to their families and the three brunettes' join them. When they returned the young brunette girl said. "Hello my name is Hermione Granger, this is my father Dean, and this is my mother Jane it is a pleasure to meet you all."

"My name is Harry Potter. I will go from left to right as I introduce the rest to you first is Ginny, her brother's Ron, Fred, George, Percy, her parent's Arthur and Molly Weasley, this gentleman is the headmaster of Hogwarts his name is Albus Dumbledore, and last but not least is my Aunt Petunia." Harry said to Hermione and her family.

When they started walking to the back of the bar Harry asked. "Professor can we talk before are after we are done in Diagon Alley?"

He looked at Harry and with a smile he said. "How about we talk over supper and I'll ask Tom if he could save us a private area so we can talk while we eat."

Harry was thinking about and asked Ginny quickly. _"Ginny, I know we were going to tell him about our connection, but I think Ron and Hermione has one as well. Do you think we should tell everyone now and tell Charlie and Bill after the feast?"_

"_Harry by the way Ron and Hermione acted when they first saw each other they have a connection and if it is like ours then we should tell them, but I'm not sure about telling our families now. If we do and they aren't happy with it then they will try to keep us apart." _Ginny said.

"_But if we don't tell them soon they won't be happy we kept it from them and that will cause them to hate it."_ Harry said.

"_Harry, you're right about that and if they don't like it then we'll deal with it, but Ron and Hermione need to know what we know so far. We should tell them after we finish in Diagon Alley so ask if Hermione and her family will stay for supper with us." _Ginny said while Harry nodded.

Everyone saw Harry nod and the distance look on the children's faces so Dumbledore walked to Tom and asked if they could have a private area so they could talk. When he walked back he led them to a room that was on the second floor. When they entered the room he looked at Harry and Ginny when he asked. "What did you want to tell me?"

They looked at him then to each other before said Harry with a nod. "Have everyone plus Hermione and her family join us and we will tell you."

Dumbledore was about to speak when Ginny said. "Professor, we think Hermione and Ron have what we have by the way they acted when they first meet."

Dumbledore nodded and left the room and a few minutes later he was back with everyone. When they entered the room Harry looked at them when he asked. "Ron, Hermione, do you know why the two of you acted the way you did when you met."

Everyone looked at him in confusion, but he continued without letting them answer his question, while he explained to everyone about why he asked the question. "Headmaster, I was going to tell you this in secret but seeing that there are two more people with this bond or connection, Ginny and I thought we should tell everyone here so Hermione and Ron won't find out like we did. When I saw Ginny yesterday, something drew me to her without my knowing it was happening, just like we saw with Ron and Hermione. After we talked, we found out that we could speak with each other through our minds even from a distance. When she was about to enter her home, I stopped her from entering to ask her a question about how she knew about my cousin since I didn't tell her about him and I asked what happened to her as she left the park. We think that she saw him in my memory, we also think the portal is there because of our bond, but we aren't sure about that and we also think that our bond is still growing stronger. I think the reason it's growing stronger is because we love each other unconditionally."

He stopped for a minute, before he said when he looked at Molly. "Last night it felt like she was standing or sitting next to me. We also found out we can materialize next to one another. Mrs. Weasley, you won't like this part but everybody needs to know what happened last night. I went to bed after talking with Ginny before and after she told you about our situation. I asked her to talk to you about getting us some help with our money situation that's when I saw the Headmaster through Ginny's eyes. I got to sleep at ten or ten-thirty, but according to my aunt it was around one-thirty when Ginny materialized next to me. She told me that we were sleeping when it happened last night. This morning when I woke I found Ginny next to me. I was shocked to find her there with me, when I woke her I asked her what happen she said she didn't know what happened last night. After we talked, we figured out how it happened we now know we need to want to be with the other or we want the other somewhere else. We both had a dream that we were walking on a beach together, then we were in a flying car, and then we were playing a sport called Quidditch with Ginny's brothers. After our talk we thought of her room then she went home where she appeared before you, Mrs. Weasley walked into her room."

He then looked at Dumbledore when he said. "What we want to know is have you ever heard of this type of connection or a bond. We were planning to tell everyone after the feast at Hogwarts but since my aunt saw that happened last night and we saw how Ron and Hermione acted when they saw each other, we thought it might be good to tell everyone now so you would know everything we know so far. We don't know how to prove it but I'm telling you the truth of our connection."

Harry then looked at Hermione when he said. "Hermione, Ron if your bond is like mine and Ginny's then that's what you should expect from it for now because we don't know what will happen."

Then he looked around when he said. "I am telling everyone this so you can get use to it before we leave for school in August and after the feast you can help us tell Bill and Charlie. You may be able to help them accept this bond or connection we share."

After Harry finished talking to everyone, he looked at them while he and Ginny waited for their reaction but none came, they just looked stunned and scared except for Molly, Arthur, and Dumbledore. While they were waiting Ron thought, _"If this is true then I hope I can get along with Hermione because I talk before I think about what I say."_

"Well Ron, you better start thinking before you say anything in the future even though I will still hear what you think now want I." Hermione said to Ron after he finished the thought.

"Hermione, what did you mean by saying something like that to him when he did not speak to you." Her mother said to her in a forceful tone.

"Well mom I heard Ron, say he will need to think before he speaks because he talks before he thinks." Hermione said to her mother.

"Hermione, you heard what I was thanking." Ron said shocked and stunned.

"Yes, I did Ron it sounded like you were talking when I heard you." Hermione said in a matter of fact tone.

As the shock was fading and the realism of the situation hit Molly. Her husband spoke her fear and what angered her, as her face reddens with anger. "Petunia, were Harry and Ginny truly a slept last night when she materialized next to Harry and what happened before you went to your room?'

"Yes Arthur they were asleep when she materialized next to him and before I went to bed, her head was next to his head and she had an arm wrapped around his waist. Harry was she that way when you woke this morning?" Petunia said and asked.

"No Aunt Petunia when I woke her head was on my chest over my heart and her arm was wrapped around my waist in a crushing hug." Harry said to her. "Hermione, have you got your letter from Hogwarts yet?"

Before Hermione could answer the question the realism of what Harry meant hit Jane and she screamed. "I'LL NOT HAVE MY DAUGHTER SLEEP IN THE SAME BED WITH A BOY!!"

Harry looked at her and with a sad smile he said. "Mrs. Granger, I know you wouldn't like it, but I told you what happened to me and Ginny. That may not happen to Hermione and Ron, but the truth of it is they have a bond and you saw it start when they touched each other after you enter the building."

Mr. and Mrs. Granger were angry, but Harry's words struck true to them and before they could say anything Dumbledore said. "I would like to talk to Jane and Dean alone."

When they started walking to the doors he added. "Molly, Arthur would you stay and Petunia would you watch the children while we talk for a few minutes?"

Petunia nodded as she walked out of the door and they heard Hermione answer Harry question before the door closed. "Yes Harry, I got my letter on the twentieth of this month."

When they were alone Dumbledore looked at Jane and Dean when he said. "Hermione has always had this bond with Ron. The bond started right after Ginny's birth."

Jane looked at him when she asked. "What do you mean Albus?"

He pinched the bridge of his nose then he told them about the bond called the Phoenix Bond and while he was talking he told them that Hermione was Harry's sister. When he was done Molly said. "Lily told us there was a why to stop them from dying, but we have looked for it and we haven't found it yet, From what we read we think that one of the children will find out how to stop their powers from killing them."

Dean and Jane had tears in their eyes, but they nodded that they understood about what they were told and as they walked to the fist floor they heard Harry say. "Hermione, I know we've just met, but for some reason I fell like I know you and that you'll try to keep me safe."

When Dean, Jane, and Albus walked into the room they heard Hermione say. "Harry, I have the same feelings and I have a strong urge to protect you."

When everyone saw Dumbledore heading to the back of the bar, Harry and the others followed him to a small walled courtyard where there was nothing but a trashcan, and a few batches of weeds. When they looked around Hermione was the first to speak. "Headmaster, there is nothing here are you sure this is how we get to Diagon Alley."

Dumbledore just smiled when he pulled out his wand and taped the wall above the trash can while saying "three up . . . two across . . . " When he put his wand away, he said. "Right now stand back, please."

The bricks he touched quivered-it wriggled-a small hole appeared in the middle-it grew wider and wider-a second later they were facing an archway onto a cobble street that twisted and turned out of sight. Dumbledore looked at the faces of Harry, Hermione, and their families he just smiled when he said. "Welcome to Diagon Alley."

When they walked through the archway, Harry and Hermione looked over their shoulders and saw the wall had started closing behind them. While they were walking toward the bank, Albus was showing them where to get their supplies for school. While they were walking Harry, his aunt, Hermione, and her parents were looking everywhere wishing they had more eyes while they look around. When they got to the bank, it was a large white building that towered over the other shops. Standing beside its burnished bronze doors, wearing a uniform of scarlet and gold was a goblin. As they walked up the white stone steps toward him, Albus told them goblins work in the bank. When they reached the doors of the bank, the goblin looked at Harry and with a sad smile he said. "Welcome to Gringotts Bank Mr. Potter, we have been expecting you for a long time to read the Will of your parents and the Will that belongs to the House of Potter. If you all will go to the door on the left and wait for the partial owner he will be with you shortly then we can get this sad business over with."

When they got to the room Harry along with everyone was in shock to hear the goblin speak nicely to him along with the fact they were going to hear the Wills of his family. They waited for ten minutes before Bill walked in the room with a goblin; Bill was carrying a bag that had a bunch of parchments in it. When they sat down before the goblin spoke to them. "Mr. Potter is there anyone in this room that you do not consider a close friend that you do not want to hear personal information about you if so tell me now."

Harry just looked at him and he simply said "no."

With that the goblin went to everyone but Harry, while touching their forehead with his long skinny finger he said them. "Please do not move I am placing a charm so you will not be able to repeat what you hear in here today."

After he finished, he reclaimed his seat and Bill took all of the parchments out of the bag and placed them on the desk in front of the goblin. Bill was about to leave when Harry spoke up for the second time after arriving to the bank. "Don't leave Bill after we are done with the Wills Ginny, Ron, Hermione, and I need to speak to you so I'd like you to stay if it is fine with him."

Bill and the goblin looked at Harry, then each other, and the goblin just nodded at him before he placed a finger on his forehead. Then after Bill sat down, the goblin started speaking to everyone and he explained about what he did and about the Wills. "My name is Groin I am the senior goblin here at Gringotts and I'm also one of the owners of this bank. The charm I placed on you is like the secrete-keeper charm used by wizards, you will not be able to tell anyone what you will hear in here. Now Mr. Potter, your parents wanted you to hear their Will when you were brought to get your school supplies and the second Will was set up to be read to the next male heir in the Potter line. This Will was to go to your father, but since he is no longer with us it falls onto you as his only male heir. Mr. Potter first I will tell you about the Will that was left by your parents it states you will receive their vault here in Gringotts, and you will own their house located in Godric Hollow. The amount of Galleons in this vault is two million galleons, but it also contains their wedding bands and their writings along with their investments."

As he spoke of the first Will, the faces of everyone including Harry's went from stunned to shock as they listened to him talk. "Mr. Potter, I need you to sign this peace of parchment so I can move to the next Will." Groin said to a stunned Harry.

Harry went to sign the parchment with a shaky hand; after he was done he went back to his seat that was next to Ginny. As he sat, Ginny hoped, he knew she loved him before they found out he was rich while her family was poor. _"Ginny no matter how much money I have or you have. I will always love you. I know you loved me before we knew I had this amount of money."_

"Mr. Potter the second Will needs a bit of explaining so you will understand it. Ten thousand years before Hogwarts there was, two beings who were partners and they opened a general store. One was an ancestor of yours named Sir Frances Luke Potter and the other was an ancestor of mine named Gringotts. They were known as very trustworthy and that is how they ran their store. Years later a war broke out between Wizards and Goblins and after the war was over, they were the only ones that the wizards and goblins trusted conducting business between the two. So they slowly turned their general store into a banking business and that bank is still operating even today."

Everyone in the room was about to faint due to the story that Gorin told them. While Gorin told the story, Molly fainted along with Petunia when they realized what he meant when he said the bank is operating even today,' while the rest were still in shock from the first Will. Harry tried to speak but he can't make a sound. It took him twenty minutes before he could even talk, when he asked it was very shaky. "How . . . um..How much do I own?"

Gorin smiled when he answered. "The partnership is equal."

"How . . . um.. How many galleons is that and do I work here after school?" Harry asked.

"Mr. Potter let me know four days in advance if you want to buy the world and you don't need to work here the Potters, trusted the goblins with the bank. One more thing after you are bonded or married we need to go to your family mansion so we can perform a ritual so the house will accept you and your bride or bond-mate as the true owners of the family fortune and the true heirs of the House of Potter and the House of Evans." Gorin said.

"Gorin you said that the ritual can only be performed after I'm bonded or married and my family have another house that they lived in. That will have to wait awhile I am still too young to be bonded or to marry, but I know who I will marry though. "Harry said while Ginny blushed and then he asked as an after thought. "Gorin do I need to come to the bank every time I need galleons or is there away to access the vault even though I am in the Muggle world and do I have enough galleons to give 48,060,000,000 galleons to the people I want? "

"Mr. Potter you just need to mark the receipt personal and have them sent it to Gringotts, there is away for you to access your vault even though you're in the Muggle world you just need a card like the cards they call credit cards, and you have enough galleons for that, who do you attend to give them to?" Gorin said and asked with a smile as he thought 'He is acting like an adult and he is asking the right questions.'

"Gorin give ten billion to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley then place five million in investments that you decide is best for them, then give ten billion to Mr. and Mrs. Granger with five million in investments that you decide is best, ten billion to Aunt Petunia with five million in investments that you decide is best. Ten billion will go into a trust found for Hogwarts with five million in investments that you decide is best for the found, the found will only be used for students who need it."

Harry then thought about what Ginny had thought about and then he said. "One billion Galleons will go to William Weasley, Charlie Weasley, Percy Weasley, George Weasley, Fred Weasley, Ronald Weasley, Ginevra Weasley, and Hermione Granger with five million in investments that you think is best for their galleons. Mr. and Mrs. Granger, Hermione, Aunt Petunia, and I will need a card so we can access our vaults while we are in the Muggle world if that is not a problem."

Harry then looked at everyone in the room when he said. "I know what you are going to say Mr. and Mrs. Granger and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, I am giving you this money and whatever you say will not make me change my mind so don't try besides I don't need it so just take it."

Gorin smiled when he said. "It will be done before you leave the bank Mr. Potter. The cards will be linked to your vaults as long as you have galleons in it the cards will work in the Muggle world. One more thing Mr. Potter the goblins do not want this contract to end with your family so the only way for it to continue is for you to produce a male heir, this ring has been charmed so your first born will be male and it was Sir Potter's doing not ours."

The diamond in the ring was the size of a walnut with an ever-changing sparkle to it. Slightly smaller stones that represented each month of the year surrounded the diamond. All this was set in the best goblin gold that anyone had ever seen.

"Thank you Gorin, I'll need to keep Bill for a while longer if that is fine with you. After we're done, we'll sign the forms for the vaults them we'll go shopping for our school supplies. I'll call you when I through talking with Bill again I thank you for all you have done." Harry said to Gorin.

With a smile on his face and a nod Gorin left them in the room to talk with Bill. When Gorin was out of the room Harry told Bill, everything about their connection even about the connection Ron and Hermione has. If the shock Bill had after hearing the Wills had begun to fade, it was back in full force and his anger begun to arise until his father started explaining what they knew. Bill was then told that everyone including Charlie would meet at Hogwarts to learn more of this connection after the feast in the Headmaster's office. They talked for thirty minutes before Harry called Gorin back to the office. When Gorin entered the office, he had the forms they needed to sign then he gave the cards to Harry, Hermione, Petunia, and Mr. and Mrs. Granger. Before they left the office, Bill asked Gorin if he could have the rest of the day off so he could spend it with his family and Gorin said he could. When they got the supplies they needed for school, Harry surprised them again by telling them to get new books, robes, gloves, and he told the twins to get new brooms, which he bought everything for them. Dumbledore told Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione not to buy their wands today, but then he told them that Hagrid would bring them to get their wands later. Harry even bought them supper at The Leaky Cauldron and while they talked Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione got another surprise with their connection when Harry spoke to Ginny. _"Ginny, don't, be angry with me, I just wanted to buy everything for everyone. By the way the ring Gorin showed us will be on of your fingers when you turn 15 years old-no later that I promise to you."_

"You'll do no such thing Potter you'll ask mom and dad first before you ask her do understand." Ron said before he realized he heard Harry while Ginny and Hermione just stared at them in shock.

"What are you talking about Ron?" His mother said.

"Mrs. Weasley, I told you and everyone here that one day that I'll marry Ginny so I told her that when she turns 15 I'll give her the ring we saw in Gorin's office. I told her through our connection and Ron heard us so Hermione may have as well but I'm not sure if she did or not." Harry said with fear in his voice.

"Well Harry when we saw that ring I thought you might ask her, but then again you're to young to ask that aren't you. Hermione, did you hear Harry speak to Ginny when he said that?" Mr. Weasley said and asked. All the while he was thinking about the Bonding Contract that they made with James and Lily.

"Yes Mr. Weasley, I heard what Harry said and like you when I saw the ring I thought Harry would give it to Ginny since for some reason I know what they feel for each other." Hermione said, but what surprised her the most was what she said and for some unknown reason she heard. _"James, you know that one day Hermione will marry Ron and Harry will marry Ginny. So the Bonding Contract is the only sure fire way to keep Molly and Arthur in their lives if we die."_

That memory faded when she heard Ginny say in her mind and she blushed when she heard what was said. _"You see Ron, dad and mom know we will marry when the time is right the same as you and Hermione will marry. The only one who'll make you happy is Hermione and the only one who'll make Hermione happy will be you just ask her if you don't believe me."_

After they ate supper and before they left Harry asked Dumbledore when he started to walk to the door the take Harry and Petunia home. "Headmaster, my birthday will be coming up in two weeks is it possible for me to get a genealogical tree of my family?"

The question stopped him in his tracks for a while and when he started walking again he said. "Harry if you want a genealogical tree for a birthday present then after your party we'll go to my office and we'll use a charm to make you one, your friends are welcome to come to when we make you one."

"If there is a party then I will need to be somewhere else while the decorations are put up. My friends need to be with me that day so I want know when it's coming." Harry said to him as Dumbledore just smiled at him.

"How about if Hagrid takes you back to the Alley then while everyone gets ready for the party and then you can get your wands." Petunia, said to them while they talked about his birthday.

"Aunt Petunia that sounds great, Hermione, Ginny do you two think you can come to the party with your families?" Harry asked them and they smiled at him. He knew what Hermione was thinking but didn't say it aloud.

Hermione was thinking Harry wouldn't invite her or her parents to his party but he did only if her parents would let her go to it. "Harry if you want us to come to your party then we will but don't use your connection to see what we get you ok."

"I promise not to use it to see what you get me." Harry said to everyone there.

Harry then looked at the Weasleys and Molly said as a smile formed on her face. "We'll be there Harry, but what time should we show up?"

Petunia smiled and said. "Be there by twelve or one and Hagrid can bring them home when I seat a time."

Hermione and her parents got home at eight and when they walked into the den they sat down. While they were resting Dean looked at his daughter and then to his wife before he asked. "Hermione what did you mean when you told Harry that you have a strong urge to protect him?

Hermione looked at him and then asked. "Do you remember the dream I have every night I wake you with my screams?"

He nodded while remembering those nights and he hoped it wasn't because of the dreams, but before he could say anything Hermione said. "In those dreams I'm holding a boy who has messy black hair and he has eyes like Harry has. Every time I have those dreams I hear a woman say 'what every happens to me, protect him on matter what Hermione.' Then there is a green flash, I hear that woman yelling 'my babies', and that is when I wake up screaming. Today when I heard Harry talking about that ring we saw I heard that same voice saying 'James, you know that one day Hermione will marry Ron and Harry will marry Ginny. So the Bonding Contract is the only sure fire way to keep Molly and Arthur in their lives if we die.'"

When she was finished talking her parents saw tears sliding down her face and they hugged her while trying to calm her down. When Hermione was calm Dean said. "Hermione, your mother and I will try and except this bond you have with Ron, but it want be easy. I hope you can understand that and please tell us about what you feel through this bond so we can understand it better."

Hermione nodded and told them she was going to take a bath and go to bed. Before she walked away she hugged them and told them she loved them. When she went up the stairs Dean looked at Jane, but before he could ask his question she said. "Honey, I don't like this any better then you, but Hogwarts is where she is meant to be and you know Harry, Ginny, and Ron will be there for her. For some reason I know they will watch over her and protect her from harm."

He nodded then he said. "Love, I'm going to stay up late and see if she leaves of Ron appears in her bed tonight like Harry and Petunia told us."

She nodded and told him she wanted to know also so they sat talking until one about what happened today. They both came to the conclusion that they got more then they bargained for when they decided to go to Diagon Alley. At one o'clock they walked to Hermione's room and saw that she was alone while sleeping soundly. While they were watching her they saw a redhead appear on the bed beside their daughter. While they stood there they saw Hermione smile in her sleep and wrap her arm around him while placing her head on his chest. With tears in their eyes Jane and Dean walked to their room and when they entered it Jane looked at him. "This will be very hard to except and I don't know if I can. They are children for Christ sake and they need to sleep together, but to top it off they might die if they can't stop their magic from growing."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: Harry's Birthday party and Hogwarts

Harry woke on July the thirty-first with a familiar weight on his chest. When he opened his eyes, he saw Ginny lying with him while she was sleeping peacefully. After he woke her, she went home with a promise to meet him later, after she left he got ready to fix breakfast. When he went to the kitchen, he found his aunt cooking upon entering the kitchen. She looked up while she was cooking with a smile on her face and he sat down after he set the table for them. She put the food on the table and they started eating their breakfast. After they cleared the table he said. "Aunt Petunia I will go and get the mail this morning before we clean the house all right."

When Harry got to the mailbox a large white barn owl swooped down from the sky and landed on his shoulder when he started back to the house. The owl startled Harry when she landed on him then she lifted her leg so he could see the letters on her leg. The first letter was from Hogwarts and the second was from Hagrid. Harry opened the letter from Hogwarts first; he read the letter while he stroked the owl's back.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

Of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc, Chf. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Dear Mr. Potter:

We are pleased to inform you that you've been accepted

at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The

Headmaster told me you have all the books and equipment.

The term begins on September 1.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall,

_Deputy Headmistress_

After Harry read the letter, he could fell Ginny's excitement for him. _"Ginny go ahead tell your family even tough they want be surprise but they will be happy. Have Ron tell Hermione also." _

"_Ok Harry I will see you later."_ Ginny said to Harry before he opened the second letter.

Dear Harry,

The owl is my gift to you her name is Hedwig when I pick you up at noon, you can get her a cage, food, and some owl treats for now let her sleep or give her some bacon.

Hagrid

Harry went back to the kitchen to show his aunt his owl. He met her in the den where she was working she didn't look up until he said. "Aunt Petunia, Hagrid got me an owl for my birthday, and her name is Hedwig. He will be here at 12 o'clock to take me back to Diagon Alley so I can get her a cage and some food."

When she looked up, she saw the owl on Harry's shoulder and her first reaction was to get the broom and chase the owl out of her home, but she just smiled at him. "That is a pretty owl that Hagrid gave you I want you to take good care of her. Will she let me pet her or does she only let you touch her?"

"Lets find out if she will Aunt Petunia. Hedwig will you let my aunt pet you or do you want to sleep now." Harry said and asked.

After Harry asked that Hedwig flapped her wings and went to his aunt shoulder while she watched the owl react to what Harry said to her. When the owl landed on her shoulder Petunia petted the owl while Harry went to get some left over bacon for her. When Harry got back, Petunia was sitting on the couch with Hedwig in her lap. Petunia started crying before Harry gave Hedwig some bacon that was left from breakfast. "Harry, your mother gave me an owl once so we could stay in contact. When I found out that she was pregnant I was happy for her then a week later I found out I was pregnant as well so I sent the owl with a letter to her when the owl returned her note said she was happy for me. We wanted to raise you and Dudley to be friends but a week after that your uncle locked the owl in its cage and he would not let me talk to my sister. On the night Dudley was born I tried to send a letter to her telling her what he did but before the owl got to the window he shot him and then he pointed the gun at me saying if I talked to her again he would kill me as well, while he was talking I went into labor with Dudley. Your owl looks just like the owl your mother gave me."

"Aunt Petunia if I see an owl that looks like Hedwig then I will get the owl for you so you can write me while I'm at school and you can name it after the one that Vernon shot." Harry said to her and she saw the anger in Harry's eyes.

Harry and his aunt cleaned the house until eleven o'clock that was when the guest started arriving for the party and the Weasleys arrived by a portkey. Dumbledore and Hagrid arrived at noon so Hagrid can take Harry and his friends to Diagon Alley until one.

The first place they went to was Gringotts and when they got to the doors the goblin said. "Welcome back Mr. Potter please go to the last teller on the right and he will help you and you friends."

"What the blazes is going on with you and the goblins 'Arry." Hagrid said as he looked between Harry and the goblin.

"Hagrid this goblin may remember me from when I came here with Professor Dumbledore two weeks ago." Harry said to him while they walked to the last teller on the left.

"How may I help you Mr. Potter or does your friends need help today." Gorin said to Harry.

"Hello Gorin my friends need to get some galleons for today's purchases and I would like to look in my parent's vault so can you have someone take use to our vaults." Harry said.

"Gorin, I need to get something out of vault 713 here is the letter from Dumbledore." Hagrid said in a proud voice before Gorin took the letter and read it before handing it back to Hagrid.

"Very well Mr. Potter you will ride in a cart with you three friends while Hagrid gets what he needs to get." Gorin said to them.

"Griphook! Take Mr. Potter and his friends to their vaults which are numbers 120 which belongs to Miss. Granger, 121 belongs to Mr. Weasley, 122 belongs to Miss. Weasley, and 10 which is Mr. Potter's. Hagrid you will go with me to vault 713 to get what you need from it." Gorin said to them and Griphook.

Griphook led Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione to a door that was leading off to another hallway they expected more white stone floors instead there was a railway that dived into a steep hill then shot around a corner out of site Griphook called for a cart as Harry spoke to his friends. "Now I will know what it is like to be on a roller coaster like the ones at theme parks in the Muggle world."

Ron and Ginny looked at Harry while they ask. "What is a roller coaster and what is a theme park?"

Before Harry could answer their question Hermione speaks for him. "Ron and Ginny a roller coaster is a railway built on the ground that will rise up in the air for more than 900 feet then the track is angled toward the ground sometimes they have loops back to back. A theme park is a park that is made after something for example there is a theme park called Walt Disney it is made after the movies that the company put out."

The cart arrived after they finished talking to one another; they were all able to climb into the cart before Griphook set the cart in motion. As they went to the first vault, Hermione said. "This ride is like a roller coaster Harry."

The cart stopped at vault 122 where Griphook took Ginny's key and opened the vault for her. When Ginny looked into her vault she almost fainted at the amount galleons that are in her vault. When she feels her bag for the first time she had some tears in her eyes and she still can't believe what Harry did for her family. She thought that if she and Harry never met her family would still be poor. _"Ginny that is not true we would have met at Hogwarts or on the train and I would have given you family the money."_

They walked to Ron's vault where he feels his bag then, they went to Hermione's vault where she feels her bag and all the while they can't stop thinking Harry for what he had given them and their families. They climbed back into the cart where Ginny quickly kissed Harry on the cheek before they took off again and after thirty minutes they finely got to Harry's vault. By the time Griphook opened Harry's vault he was getting nervous about what might in there, he calmed down when Ginny took his hand. Harry then walked into the vault with Ginny, where they saw books piled on one side, and on the other there was a portrait of his family.

In the portrait there was a man that looked like Harry, he was holding a girl with brown hair and she had chestnut-brown eyes that reminded him of Hermione. There was a woman who had red hair that looked a little like Ginny but she had green eyes like the ones Harry had. The woman was holding a baby that had black hair. But he doesn't know who they were until he asked Griphook. "Griphook who of the people in this painting over here?"

"Mr. Potter that is a portrait for your family and you as a baby it was moved here a month before they died, it will go to your house when you move in." Griphook said with a sad face.

Harry got the books that he wanted from the vault and when they got ready to leave Ginny asked that they have a few minutes before they returned to the lobby. Harry sat down in the cart and he started crying for the first time in his life. "I would give all of the money I have to see them once more." Harry said between sobs as Ginny hugged him while he cried.

"I know Harry." Ginny said with a soft but comforting voice.

_"Ginny, what is wrong with Harry?"_ Hermione asked.

_"Harry saw a portrait of his family in his vault and when he came out here he started crying over losing them."_ Ginny told Hermione and Ron while they watch him cry wanting to help, but not knowing what to do.

After Harry calmed down they went back to the lobby where Hagrid was waiting for them and he asked. "'Arry what took you so long to get back?"

Ginny answered the question for Harry because he couldn't for the fear of crying again. "Hagrid, Harry got upset when he saw a painting of his family in his vault."

Hagrid nodded understandingly at what she said to him. When they left the bank, Hermione asked. "Hagrid where are we going to get our wands?"

"We will go to Ollivanders it's the maker of fine wands." Hagrid said to them while they walked to the shop.

While they were walking to Ollivanders Harry asked. "Ron will you tell me about Quidditch?"

"Sure Harry, I will tell you. Quidditch it a sport that is played on brooms with seven players on each team and there is three balls in the game. They're three chasers, two beaters, one keeper, and one seeker. The chasers take the quaffle and try to score through the goals that the keeper are guarding. The beaters use small bats to hit the bludgers away from their teammates and toward the other team's players. As I said before the keeper protects the goals on his side of the field. There are three goals on each side of the field so the keeper has to keep moving all the time. The seeker has the most important duty of them all he chases the Golden Snitch and if he can catch it his team will usually win the game. The points for the game are ten for each goal and one hundred and fifty points are given to the team whose seeker catches the snitch." Ron said to Harry.

When they got to the shop Harry noticed it was a narrow and shabby shop with fading green words that read Ollivanders Makers of Find Wands since 382 B.C. A tinkling bell rang far off in the room when they entered, the room was tiny with a chair that Hagrid took while they looked around. Behind the counter there was a bunch of small but long boxes that were stacked on each other. While they looked around, they heard someone speak to them in a soft voice. "Good afternoon."

"Hello. Sir we are here to buy our wands. My name is Harry Potter, this is Ginny Weasley, this is her brother Ron Weasley, and this is our friend Hermione Granger." Harry said

"Well lets get started then, and I will start Mr. Potter." Ollivander said to them and Harry stepped forward.

Ollivander walked around the counter and he started to measure Harry. Then he walked back to the boxes. He picked one out before he returned to Harry as he opened it, he handed the wand to Harry he said. "Just give it a wave."

Harry took the wand before he looked at Ginny for confirmation, she nodded at him and Harry waved the wand, the boxes in the back flew off the shelves. Ollivander took the wand before he went to get another. Twenty minutes later they still can't find a wand for Harry until Hagrid speaks to Ollivander. "Is the wand in the window for show or is it for sale?"

"That wand is one of a kind it is made of four different magical cores with a holly shell and it has not chosen any wizard yet. It want hurt to try it anyway so Hagrid bring the wand here will you?"

Hagrid went to the window where he got the wand and after he got the wand he took it to Ollivander. Ollivander handed the wand to Harry and this time Harry felt a warm felling pass through him before he waved the wand. When Harry waved the wand sparks shot out of the end in a vigorous way while Ollivander and the rest just stared at the sparks that lasted two minutes. It took Ollivander ten minutes to find the wands for Ginny, Ron, and Hermione then he said. "Curious, curious, I have seen many people come into this store but I have not seen this until today."

"Sir, what haven't you seen before until today?" Harry asked him.

"Mr. Potter your wand is made of a phoenix tail, a unicorn hair, a dragon heartstring, and a vela hair. Mr. Potter the wand chooses the wizard not the other way around remember that. I remember every wand I sold Mr. Potter. It so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather is in your wand, gave another just one other. It is very curious indeed that you should be destined for this wand when its brother gave you that scar. But what is more curious is that your friends have wands that are almost like yours the only thing different is their core. You see your wand is twelve inch holly wand, and your friend's wands are like yours." Ollivander said to Harry.

"What are the cores that are in my friends wands?" Harry asked.

"Miss. Weasley's wand has a phoenix tail in it. Mr. Weasley's wand has a dragon heartstring in it, and Miss. Granger's wand has a unicorn hair in it. But one thing is clear we can expect great things from you and your friends. After all He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things—terrible yes, but great." Ollivander said to him.

After they left the shop Harry went to Magical Menagerie while Hagrid took the rest shopping for his gifts. Harry looked at all of the owls until he found the right one for his aunt it was white just like Hedwig. Harry walked to the counter to ask how much the owl cost when a pale kid with blond hair walks in. "How much is the white barn owl with an extra cage plus food for two owls and treats for two owls?"

The storeowner looked up when she said. "That will be fifty galleons and ten shackles."

"If you give me a receipt, I will mark it personal and you can send it to Gringotts for the galleons and shackles I owe you." Harry said to the owner.

"Of course sir, the goblins must like you if that is how they want you to pay for your stuff." The owner said to Harry.

"Why does everyone say that when I tell them to send the receipt that I mark personal to the bank?" Harry asked.

"Well the goblins only have the people they like to mark the receipt personal that is why they say it." The owner said to Harry.

If the blond haired boy was listening, he did not say a thing to Harry. As the owner gathered the things Harry asks for, Ginny walked into the shop to help Harry. The blond haired boy looked up when she walked in and said. "Well if it isn't a little Weasel bee did you come in here today to look at what you can't have?"

Harry shot around before he said. "If you don't shut up, I will beat you to a bloody pulp. You better not say another word to Ginny or you will answer to me." What Harry said was in a murderous tone that scared Ginny and the blond haired boy.

"Is that a threat?" The blond haired boy said in a shaky voice.

"No that's a promise." Harry said.

When the owner came back with Harry's things he gathered them and with Ginny's help they left the shop. As Harry and Ginny left, they heard her say. "Mr. Malfoy what can I do for you today."

With Hagrid's help they walked back to Harry's house with the things they bought in Diagon Alley. But unknown to them Harry had bought them a broom like the ones George and Fred picked out. While they are walking Harry asks. "_Ginny who was that boy that said those things to you."_

"_His name is Draco Malfoy. His family is one of the wealthiest family in the magical world."_ Ginny said.

_"Ginny, don't forget your family is rich to."_ Harry said to her.

Ron, and Hermione nodded at what Harry said to her. _"I know Harry but, why did you talk like that to him."_ Ginny asked

_"Ginny, I love you and I will not let anyone talk to you or my friends like that again. Like I told him if anyone does they will answer to me just like your brothers were going to answer to you if they messed with me."_ Harry said to her with no intention of continuing the conversation.

Hagrid led them to the front door of Harry's house and they didn't see anyone there. After they all were in the house, they noticed the house appeared to be empty. When Harry got to the middle of the room everyone jumped out and said. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY!"

The party went on for two hours until it was time for Harry to open his presents. His first gift was from Mr. and Mrs. Granger they gave him some new clothes with the help from his aunt. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley made him a Weasley jumper like the ones she makes for her children. His aunt gave him new clothes as well but she also gave him a Nimbus Two Thousand, which surprised him. Ron and Hermione went to Flourish and Blotts to get Harry's gifts. Ron gave Harry three books on Quidditch. Hermione gave Harry books about magic and a book called Hogwarts a History. Fred and George gave Harry some things from Zonko's joke shop while Percy gave Harry some books on magic like Hermione, but the books were different from the books she got him. The last gift he unwrapped was the best one of them all Ginny gave him a new watch which she had tailor-made for Harry. The watch looked like an ordinary watch but if you looked closer you can see the difference, the numbers were made of emeralds, the face was engraved which said _"July 16 is the day our lives became one. With love Ginny"_, and Harry noticed the watch is waterproof up to 600 meters or 1800 feet.

Harry's eyes started tearing up when he said. "Everyone thank you for what you got me. I love everything. Ginny, the watch is the best gift I ever received."

Before they went to Hogwarts Harry called to his aunt from the hallway. "Aunt Petunia can you come here for a minute?"

When his aunt got to him, she saw the white barn owl on his shoulder and one in a cage when she asked. "Harry whose owl is that in the cage?"

"Aunt Petunia the owl in the cage here is the owl I bought for you while we were in Diagon Alley today as I promised you." Harry said to her and she started to cry before Hermione, Ron, and Ginny walked to the hallway to see what was keeping them.

Petunia, hugged Harry tightly when she thanked him for the owl he had given her. When she opened the cage the owl flew to her shoulder and she named him Squall after the owl her sister gave her. When they went back to the kitchen Dumbledore said while he pulled a very large key ring out of his pocket. "This is a portkey you will need to place a finger on it to travel to Hogwarts once you're their Professor McGonagall will take you to the room where we will perform the ceremony to make the genealogical tree."

When they touched the portkey, they felt a hook grab their navels that transported them into a whirl of colors. As they land everyone fell except Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, when they stand Harry noticed they were in a large and beautiful circular room. The room was full of funny little noises, a number of curious silver instruments stood on spindle-legged tables, whirring and emitting little puffs of smoke. The walls were covered with portraits of old headmasters and headmistresses, all of whom are snoozing gently in their frames. There is also an enormous, claw-footed desk, and sitting on a shelf behind it was a shabby tattered wizard's hat. Standing on a golden perch behind the door was a beautiful bird that had wonderful red and gold plumage. Harry walked over to the bird where it took flight and landed on Harry's shoulder that was when he felt very light. When the bird settled on Harry's shoulder Ginny, Ron, and Hermione walked over to Harry and when they started petting the bird it started singing and everyone in the room became very tranquil. Harry on the other hand felt like he was finally home and Ginny was the only one to sense the relief combined with immense joy that fills him completely before she asked in a whisper. "Harry why are you filled with relief combined with immense joy right now?"

"I don't know I just fill like I'm finally home." Harry said to Ginny before he moved away from the door and the bird stayed on his shoulder.

When Ginny was about to speak, a very stern looking woman opened the door while she looked at them she noticed the bird on Harry's shoulder and she asked. "Why is Fawkes on your shoulder young man and why are all of you here?"

"Madam, we are waiting for Professor McGonagall to take use to the room where we can perform a ceremony to make my family's genealogical tree and for the reason Fawkes is on my shoulder you should ask him. When I was going to pet him, he just flew to me shoulder. Now let me introduce everyone my name is Harry Potter, this is my Aunt Petunia, this is Ginny Weasley, her brother's Fred, George, Percy, and Ron. Her parent's names are Molly and Arthur Weasley. This is Hermione Granger and her parents are Dean and Jane Granger." Harry said to her as she looked at them.

After Harry introduced everyone Dumbledore materialized in his office before he said. "Minerva we need to take everyone to the charms classroom."

After he spoke to her was when he saw Fawkes on Harry shoulder. "Fawkes why are you on Harry's shoulder instead of your perch?" Dumbledore asked Fawkes.

Fawkes took flight and landed on Dumbledore's shoulder then he looked directly into his eyes. The twinkling in Dumbledore's eyes became more pronounced when he nodded to Fawkes when they left the office. They followed Professor McGonagall to the charms classroom and while they were walking everyone, but Fred, George, Percy and, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were looking around. When they entered the room, they saw the room had one side covered with a polished wooden wall with four sticks. In the middle of the room a table had been set with a piece of parchment, a needle and a small vial, which seems to be filled with a liquid. Next to the table was a tiny wizard who was beaming at the people who entered. While they waited for Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall introduced them to the small wizard. His name was Professor Flitwick and he was the charm's teacher at the school. Flitwick told Harry what to do before the doors opened to the room as Dumbledore and Fawkes entered the room he asked. "Harry did Professor Flitwick explained the ritual to you and what you need to do."

"Yes he did professor."

"Okay, let's get started with this."

Harry, who was near the table, took the needle and pricked his left forefinger with it while chanting: "Ancestors of mine, reveal yourselves. Do not remain hidden, because I want to know you. I am your descendant, Harry James Potter, and I need your knowledge to reach my goal."

From the pricked finger, drops of blood started to form, and when the third one had fallen on the parchment, Harry removed his finger from the parchment and Flitwick dropped the liquid over it. Fawkes flew to Harry's arm and after he landed he walked to the spot where the blood was coming from. He turned his head and a single tear fell from his eye, when it hit the wound on Harry's finger it healed immediately. Then Fawkes walked to Harry's shoulder where he stayed for the rest of the ritual. "Very well. In two minutes, we will have to drain the parchment and then Professor McGonagall will hang it on the wall."

"How long will it be like that Professor Flitwick?" Hermione asked.

"I am sorry, Miss. Granger, but I have only been in one of these rituals, and I don't remember the details clearly. I only remember that each generation was written in the parchment every twenty seconds or so." Flitwick said while looking at Harry. Harry and Hermione nodded to confirm they understood the explanation and took a seat at one of the desks. When Professor McGonagall enlarged the parchment and hung it on the wall they all sat, an invisible hand started to write on the center of it two names in red ink:

_Harry James Potter _and _Hermione Jane Potter_

Then, the same invisible hand writes two other names in red ink too, one on the left (_James Lex Potter_) and the other on the right (_Lily Claire Evans_), which told Harry that his ancestors from his father's side would be on the left, and the ancestors from his mother's side would be on the right.

Approximately three hours later, there was still some writing on the parchment. Harry was surprised at how long it was taking for the ritual to finish, when a bell rung. Dumbledore went to the parchment and started to count how many generations were written in the genealogical tree. When he finished, he said, visibly astonished, shocked, and stunned. "Five hundred. This genealogical tree has exactly five hundred generations. This shows you are one of the most powerful wizard in the world, if not the best."

"Why would you say that professor?" Harry asked

"Among the few people who know of this ritual, there is one detail that even fewer people know: the more powerful a wizard is, the more generations will appear in the tree. I myself did this when I was more or less your age, and it had ninety-five generations." Dumbledore said

"Let's not think on that, Albus," Professor McGonagall said, hiding her surprise. "My opinion is that we should start to have a look at the tree, to see which powers Mr. Potter has."

"I'd rather look at Harry's name in the last place, dear Minerva," Dumbledore replied with a twinkle in his eyes. "I'd bet all my lemon drops that some of Harry's ancestors are very important, both magically and among Muggles, and I would like to have a look. Would you be kind to shrink it and put it on this table?"

"Yes, Albus," she said, intrigued. When she does as he had asked, Dumbledore pulled out of his pocket some kind of magnifying glass, which had a roll of parchment, attached to it.

"This will be very useful for us. It's called a 'fact finder', and it should help a lot in our research."

"How does it work, Professor?" Hermione asked, curiously.

"Well, the first thing we should do is to put it on the table, and then we have to say what we want to look for. It is magically connected to what Muggles would call a 'database', and if we ask correctly, it should show it and all the information about them."

"OK. Why don't we start easy?" Harry said. "I want to know about my parents." Automatically, the fact finder started to move over the parchment, and soon two names were shown:

_James Lex Potter (1958-1981 AD) _

_Lily Claire Evans (1959-1981 AD)_

But it didn't say more.

"Why is my parents' names written in red?"

"It's a color code," Dumbledore explained. "Red for wizards, green for Squibs, blue for Muggles. Now here is when the tricky thing starts. Pull out your wand, Harry, and put it on the names of your parents. You are the only one who can make the information appear."

Harry pulled out his wand and Dumbledore stops him from placing it on one of the names when he asked. "Harry is that the wand you got at Ollivanders today?"

"Yes sir it is but why do you ask?" Harry asked him

"Harry would you tell me what is the core for your wand and what type of wood it is made of?" Dumbledore asked

"My wand has a phoenix tail, a unicorn hair, a dragon heartstring, a vela hair, and it is a twelve-inch holly. I was told the phoenix tail in my wand is from the same phoenix whose tail was in Voldemort's wand. Ginny has a twelve-inch holly wand with a phoenix tail, Ron has a twelve-inch holly wand with a dragon heartstring, and Hermione has a twelve-inch holly wand with a unicorn hair. Why did you want to know professor?" Harry asked him while everyone but Dumbledore, Ginny, Hermione, his aunt, and Mr. and Mrs. Granger shivered at the name.

"Albus, that's impossible only one wizard is known to have a wand with four cores and you know that the wizard was Merlin." Said Molly who was stunned like the others.

Professor Dumbledore just nodded and let Harry know he could continue. Harry did what he was told and when he put his wand over his father's name, Lily's name disappeared and a list started to unroll below James' name.

_James Lex Potter (1960-1981 AD)_

_Son of: Lex Vincent Potter and Delores__Columba Black_

_Married with: Lily Claire Evans _

_Father of: Harry James Potter and Hermione Jane Potter _

_Patronus: Lion _

_Animagus: Stag _

_Magical abilities: Occlumency / Legilimency, Wandless / Wordless Magic, Spell Crafting _

_Elemental Magic: Fire, Water_

Harry whistled with admiration.

"Obviously dad was rather powerful." Harry said

"Indeed he was. The ability of controlling Elemental Magic can only be used by really magically strong people. If you want to see your mother's abilities, say 'back' and do the same as with your father."

"Back," Harry said, and the list below Harry's father name was replaced by his mother's name. He then 'clicked' on it and the list with Lily's powers appeared.

_Lily Claire Evans (1959-1981 AD) _

_Daughter of: Tom Alexander Evans and Claire Floe Glissant _

_Married with: James Lex Potter _

_Mother of: Harry James Potter and Hermione Jane Potter _

_Patronus: phoenix _

_Animagus: Doe _

_Magical Abilities: Spell Crafting, Wandless / Wordless Magic, Occlumency / Legilimency _

_Elemental Magic: Air, Earth_

Harry smiled when he read this. "Well done, Harry. Would you let me try one thing?" McGonagall said.

"Yes, Professor."

"People who have been important in Muggle society." Harry looked at her, slightly surprised, but didn't say anything. Soon, the parchment had a few names, nearly all of them unknown to him.

_Gaius Julius Caesar (100-44 BC)_

_Arthur Pendragon (498-537 AD)_

_William Wallace (1272-1305 AD)_

All the names were blue-colored, which meant they are Muggles. Hermione pointed at the second name on the list when she asked. "Professor is this the King Arthur of legend that people in the non-magical community thinks never existed?"

"Yes Hermione this's the same one. He was the king of England at one time." A stunned Dumbledore said.

"Harry may I try something if I may?" Dumbledore asked Harry.

"Sure professor." Harry said.

The Headmaster then whispered something Harry didn't manage to pick up, but the fact finder started to look for whatever he had asked. Thirty seconds later, a few names were written on the parchment, but Harry was looking at Dumbledore to ask him what he was looking for. The look of surprise on the older man's face made him look at the parchment then he hears someone faint. There is one name, written with red ink, that Harry would have never thought that could appear in something like his own Genealogical Tree since he didn't know the other four:

_Merlin Potter (450-530 AD)_

_Godric Potter (970-1070 AD) _

_Helga Evans (969-1060 AD) _

_Rowena Potter (965-1066 AD)_

_Salazar Evans (960-1057 AD)_

Harry looked to see who fainted and saw it was Molly that fainted, but his aunt, and Mrs. Granger looked like they are about to faint. As Arthur helped his wife recover Ginny spoke for the first time as she looked at the names on the list. "Professor will you tell me if I am right? From what I can see Harry is not only the true king of England but from what I know about Hogwarts, the four houses are named after the people who built it, and the four names are in this list along with Merlin is that correct professor?"

"You are correct Ginny. Harry is the heir to the throne of England and he is the heir of Hogwarts as well." A very shocked and stunned Dumbledore said.

A/N I got the ideal for the Genealogical Tree from a story called Harry Potter and the Unexpected Vistor. The author of the story told me I could use the ideal in my story when I asked him.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4: Harry's Sister

With that Harry's aunt, Mrs. Granger, and Professor McGonagall fainted. Hermione, Ron, Fred, George, and Percy were so stunned they might as well have fainted. Harry simple could not believe what he was seeing in his family tree. Dumbledore decided to wait until everyone was calm to continue looking at the tree as he said. "Harry how did you feel when you arrived here."

"Well professor I felt like I was home at last I felt relief combined with immense joy when we got here." Harry said to him.

It took thirty minutes for everyone to calm down so they could continue. That was when McGonagall said. "Albus we should look at Harry's powers now."

Professor Dumbledore nodded and he said. "Harry James Potter."

The fact-finder took only four seconds to find his name. Harry was scared to find out what his powers were and Dumbledore said. "Harry you are the only one to show us your powers."

_Harry James Potter (1980-...)_

_Son of: James Lex Potter and Lily Claire Evans_

_Brother of: Hermione Jane Potter _

_Patronus: Stag_

_Animagus: Badger, Lion, Phoenix, Raven, Hawk, Snake, Hungarian Horntail, Sphinx Magical Abilities: Metamorphmage, Mindspeech, Occlumency / Legilimency, Parselmage, Spell Crafting, Wandless / Wordless Magic, Materialization, Invincibility, Unknown, Unknown, Unknown _

_Elemental Magic: Air, Earth, Fire, Water, Time, Space, Gravitational force_

As they were looking at Harry's powers Fred, George, Percy, and Ron said. "Bloody hell!"

"Albus how can Harry have more than one Animagus from?" Arthur said

"I don't know Arthur but this clearly show that he is the descendant of Merlin and the four founders of Hogwarts." Albus said.

"Professor could you tell me about my magical abilities please." Harry asked

"Harry a Metamorphmage can change their appearance in other words once you master this ability you can change to look like anyone. A Mindspeech can talk to anyone through their minds. An Occlumency / Legilimency can block their minds from attack and they can attack someone's mind as well. A Parselmage can cast spells while talking in Parseltongue. Spell Crafting is the ability of inventing new spells. Normally, to create a spell you should be trained in lots of things by the Ministry. Wandless / Wordless magic is what it says once you are trained you will be able to cast spells without saying the spell or without a wand. The last two I don't know what they are I will need to look them up so I will know how best to train you in them. As for the three that are Unknown we'll need to wait and see if you do something new with your magic. You can keep the fact finder so you can look at the rest of your family and remember that this charm is always correct."

Dumbledore started to pick Harry's Genealogical Tree up when Harry said. "Hermione Jane Potter."

The fact finder started moving for five second and when it stopped it shows:

_Hermione Jane Potter (1979-...)_

Everyone looked at the name in shock before Harry touched the name with his wand.

_Hermione Jane Potter (1979-...)_

_Daughter of: James Lex Potter and Lilly Claire Evans_

_Sister of: Harry James Potter_

_Patronus: eagle Animagus: lioness_

_Magical Abilities: Metamorphmage, Mindspeech, Spell Crafting, Wandless / Wordless Magic, Occlumency / Legilimency _

_Elemental Magic: Air, Earth, Fire, Water_

As they look at her powers Harry said something that Dumbledore didn't expect. "I would like to see her picture."

The fact finder started moving again and this time no name come up, but a picture of his sister was shown. Harry looked at the picture and he started to cry with joy because he had been with his sister all day. Harry turned and looked at Hermione when he smiles and he called her to him.

When she got there she looked at the picture and she fainted when she saw her face looking back at her. Harry caught her be for she hit the floor then he laid her down gently when he asked. "Professor why didn't you tell me Hermione was my sister?"

"Harry if I knew she was your sister I would have told you."

When Hermione woke she looked at her parents when she asks. "Mom and Dad were you going to tell me I was adopted."

Her father spoke for the both of them when he said. "Hermione we was going to tell you soon but we thought you weren't ready to know right now."

After he finished talking her mother said. "This is not only Harry's birthday it is also the day you found your brother and now I should tell you and your father that our family will get bigger than just us three."

Hermione and her father looked at her and her father asks. "Are you saying you a pregnant?"

As Jane blushed she said. "Yes that is what I'm saying."

Hermione ran to her mother and gave her a crushing hug as she cried with joy before she hugged Harry in a sisterly embrace.

Fawkes started singing cheerfully when they went back to the headmaster's office. As they got closer to the office, Dumbledore quietly stopped everyone but Harry. When he approached the gargoyle statue, it sprang to life without a password to his surprise and to the surprise to everyone else. Fawkes left Harry's shoulder and went to his perch when they entered the office before the old wizard hat spoke to Harry and shocked everyone with what he said, "Welcome home Mr. Potter."

"Hello Grindle how are you today and you can call me Harry." A stunned Harry said to the hat.

"I'm fine Harry since the gargoyle opened for you without a password that means you are the heir for this castle and it's grounds. So what house do you want to be in when I sort you?" Grindle said.

As Harry looked to see who was in the room with him, he noticed that Professor McGonagall and the other professor weren't with them before he said. "Well Grindle that will be tough to say because me and my friends have a connection and we need to be in the same house so we can work on controlling our abilities so we want hurt anyone with them."

"I see why don't you put me on and I will try to see if I can sort you and the person you have a connection with." Grindle said to Harry before he walked to gets the hat.

When Harry got the hat he called Ginny over to him and then they sat back to back before he placed the hat where their head touch. Grindle grew to fit them and he said. "Well, that's surprising. Who'd have thought a Slytherin and a Gryffindor could get along so well? Hmm. You two are soul mates on wonder you have this connection you have. The Heavens have done well to bring you to gather at this time. Lets see not a bad mind, very powerful; plenty of courage I see and with her help you will be great. So where to put you two a Potter and a Weasley that is saying something though so where to put you though. Hmm, I should put you in Gryffindor. But I want make it official until the sorting ceremony lets try your friends next."

"Ron, Hermione. Grindle wants you to put him on so he can try to sort you but he want make it official until the sorting ceremony." Harry said to them.

As Ron and Hermione sat on the chair that Harry and Ginny left, Harry put Grindle on their heads and they hear. "A Ravenclaw and a Hufflepuff. Hmmm, yes very good, Miss. Granger, but your not Miss. Granger your Miss. Potter." Grindle said to her before she said. "I was adopted when I was two so call me Miss. Granger." Grindle went on when he said. "Well then Miss. Granger, very smart. Ronald, yes, quite interesting, and bit unsure of yourself, but with Granger's help that will be over come. I see you are soul mates like your friends the Heavens have done well again. Yes, well Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, hmmm, better be Gryffindor. Like I told the other two, I will make this official at the sorting ceremony."

Everyone heard what was said to them by the sorting hat and they were happy to know they are going to be in Gryffindor. "Harry how did you know the name of the sorting hat?" Dumbledore asked him as he sat at his desk.

"I don't know professor the name just popped in my head after he spoke." Harry said to him.

"Harry you asked me why I wanted to know what your wand was made of. Well the phoenix tail that is in your wand and that is in Voldemort's wand is from Fawkes I asked Ollivander to tell me who the feathers went too so that is why I asked you that question." Dumbledore said.

They continued to talk until it begun to get late that was when they heard a small pop that startled them. As they turn, they saw a creature that has large, bat-like ears and bulging brown eyes the size of tennis balls. Dumbledore looked to everyone when he said. "Everyone this is Blinkin, she is the house elf that is in charge at Hogwarts."

Then he looked at Blinkin before he asks. "Blinkin what do you need?"

"Blinkin is wanting to know if master is staying here tonight. Hogwarts has made a room for master and his friends and his miss." Blinkin said to the headmaster as she looked at Harry.

"Blinkin just to be sure please go and stand beside your master." Dumbledore said to Blinkin and she walked over to Harry as he sat stunned.

The twinkling in Dumbledore's eyes amplified so much you could probably see it from the end of the great hall if they were in there. He smiled broadly when he looked at Harry and said. "Harry would you like to stay the night here then go home tomorrow morning."

"Yes sir I would like that if everyone doesn't mind staying the night with me." Harry said to him.

Dumbledore looked at everyone in the room and they nod before Molly asked what they all were thinking. "Albus, how can Harry own all the house elves that are in Hogwarts? I know he is the heir of this school but put it simply being the heir and owning the school is two different things all to gather."

"That's true Molly, but if all the house elves acknowledge him as their master then he is the sole owner of this school I just hope he will let us continue to teach here." Dumbledore said to her.

"Professor as long as I own this school, you will be the headmaster and it will never close no matter what anyone says." Harry said while he smiled at Dumbledore.

Dumbledore asked Blinkin to show them to their rooms then he called Minerva to his office. She came out of the fireplace in a controlled tumble before she asked. "You wanted to see me Albus?"

"Yes I did Minerva. You will have Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Miss. Weasley, and Miss. Granger in you house this year, Grindle already sorted them this afternoon but has not made is official yet. You will need to come here after the start-of-term feast to hear what they need to tell you."

"I will be here Albus but what will the governors say when they hear that he can over rule them in their dissensions?" She asked him.

'I don't know Minerva, but I can't wait until Lucius Malfoy hears of this." Dumbledore said with a smile.

"What do you mean by that Albus?"

"Well since he was put on the board he wanted to get rid of me and now no matter what he can't. Harry told me that as long as he owned the school I would be the headmaster." Dumbledore said.

While Dumbledore was talking to Minerva. Harry and his friends along with their families were flowing Blinkin to their rooms. They walked to the main staircase then they went through doorways that were hidden behind sliding panels and hanging tapestries. While they were walking to their rooms, they saw moving painting and ghost. They started walking down a long corridor, and they saw a portrait of a very fat woman in a pink silk dress. "Password?" she asked.

"Caput Draconis" Blinkin said and the portrait swung forward revealing a round hole in the wall. They follow Blinkin through the hole, she said. "Welcome to Gryffindor Tower you's will be in this tower when you's start school. Now if master wants Blinkin to show you your room then master I's will bring you some clothes for tomorrow."

"Blinkin you said that the castle sat up a room for me and my friends but what did you mean by my miss?" Harry asked and as an after thought he added. "Blinkin please call me Harry or you can call me Harry Potter. Please don't call me master or sir. I do not deserve that title."

"May we call you Harry Potter sir, we house elves need to call master that so we's can be good house elves?" Blinkin said as she trembled while she waited for him to answer her.

Harry looked around and Molly just nodded when he looked in her direction. Harry kneeled down as he said. "Blinkin would you come here to me for a moment."

Blinkin looked worried as she walked to Harry. When she got there, he put a hand on her shoulder and he said. "Blinkin you and the rest of the house elves may call me Harry Potter sir if you want too alright. Now will you please answer my question?"

Blinkin nodded when she said. "Harry Potter sir when the sorting hat told you to put him on the room that you is stay in appeared. The room has its own common room and two doors that led to sleeping quarters that has only one bed. The rooms have two night stands so that means that you and someone else will be in the same room."

As Harry stood, he looked at everyone then he said to Blinkin. "Please take us to the room and then after you take the rest to where they will sleep have Professor Dumbledore come here we need to let him know."

After he was done talking Blinkin led them to a portrait of Godric Gryffindor before she said. "Master Gryffindor this is Harry Potter your heir and he is the Heir of the other founders as well. Do you want him and the others talk to you before they can go into their room?"

The portrait opened his eyes and looked directly at Harry as he spoke. "Did I hear Blinkin right when she said you was the heir of Hogwarts?"

Harry looked at the portrait and he said. "Yes, you heard her right, and my name is Harry Potter. If you want to see my family's genealogical tree I will show it to you." Then he added. "I have two questions for you. The fist one is, did you hear what Blinkin said to me? The second question I have is what is the rule about boys and girls sleeping in the same bed."

"Harry, I don't need to see your genealogical tree if she brought you to my portrait then the room we made for the heir of our school has appeared. The answers to your questions are yes I heard what Blinkin said to you and for your second question we made it so boys and girls cannot sleep to gather. Why do you want to know that?"

"Ron and Hermione are connected to one another like Ginny and I. Over the past two weeks I would either wake up at my house with Ginny sleeping in my bed or wake to find myself at her house sleeping in her bed. So when Blinkin told me about the bedrooms in our room, I figured that the castle had made it where we could sleep and not transport to another part of the castle."

"I see what you mean, so you need a place to master your connection and to keep everyone safe. You also transport to Ginny's house or she transport to your house when you are sleeping at night. You friends also do that to right?"

"Yes they do." Harry said.

"Ok. The only thing you and your friends need to do is one at a time walk to my portrait and say phoenix and then either one or you can open me by saying the password for as long as you are here."

Harry went first then Ginny followed by Ron and then Hermione. After they all said the password, the portrait opened to reveal a passageway that led up a staircase to a room that was the size of a house. The room had four desk where they could do their homework, a large fire place with two love seats sitting in front of it, and there were two doors in the back of the room which led to the bedrooms that Blinkin told them about. As Harry looked around Hermione said. "We should pick which room we will sleep in so Blinkin will know where to put our things at the start of the term."

"You're right Hermione, Harry and I will take the room on the right so you and Ron will be in the room on the left." Ginny said to her, as Harry was still looking around.

Harry saw another portrait of Godric Gryffindor and he walked to the portrait before said the password to it. The portrait swung open to reveal another passageway that led to a large library that held more than ten thousand books. Hermione follows Harry up the staircase when she saw the library she almost fainted while she looked around. As they returned to the common room Blinkin said. "Harry Potter sir I's need to show the rest where is to be sleeping."

Harry nodded as they followed Blinkin out of the room back to the Gryffindor Common Room. Then they went up a staircase that takes them to the dormitories, they then went into the first year dorms where Blinkin said. "Mr. and Mrs. Wheezy, Mr. and Mrs. Granger, and Harry Potter sir's aunt will sleep in here. The others is to be sleep in the second year dorms, now I's will go and tell Headmaster Dumbledore that you needing to speak to him."

"Blinkin before you go will we eat soon I am getting hungry now." Harry said to her.

"Harry Potter sir supper is being in the Great Hall in one hour, I's will be here to get you at that time." Blinkin said.

"Blinkin there is no need to come and get us I will take them to the Great Hall." Fred said to her.

Blinkin bows when she left them to look around, Dumbledore arrived ten minutes later and he said. "Blinkin said you needed to speak to me."

"Yes sir, please follow me to the room the castle sat up for us." Harry said before he walked to the portrait and said the password.

Dumbledore looked around the room and he noticed there are only two doors so he asked. "Where does those doors go Harry?"

"The two doors you're asking about is the doors to our bedrooms, each room has one bed and two night stands." Harry said.

Dumbledore sat there stunned until he asked. "Molly, Petunia and Jane what do you think about the sleeping arraignments that they will share until they graduate."

Molly looked at Jane and Petunia before she said. "Albus I am still getting use to their sleeping arraignments, but I will except it in time, but what is helping the most is knowing that they had this connection when they were still babies. Albus, you know what I mean."

After Molly was done Jane said. "Molly is right it is hard to except, but in time I will also get use to the way they sleep."

Then Petunia said. "It will take time, but Harry will act like he should since he as been acting very mature for his true age for the past ten years."

"Yes Molly, I know what you mean." Albus said to her while the children were watching them.

Arthur and Dean took Harry and Ron off to the side talk to them. "Now boys we know the reason you need to sleep in the same beds but don't let the situation go too far do you under stand?"

Ron and Harry looked at one another before they said. "Yes sir we under stand."

As they walked back to the others Dumbledore asked. "Harry what is on the second floor of this room and how do you get to that room?"

Harry motioned for them to follow him while he walked to the portrait and he said the password to it. Harry led them up the staircase again before Hermione and Ron went looking through the books for something to read. Dumbledore looked shocked to see very old books in this room while he walked around. He found a green-covered book with strange symbols that he couldn't read. He showed the book to Harry. Harry looked at the book and the strange symbols became clear to him so he said in a hissing tone. "Magical Snaking by Midaus Aulghton."

When Harry spoke everyone looked at him with an odd expression, Ron was the first to speak. "Harry why are you talking like that and what did you say?"

"What do you mean by that, how was I talking? I said the name of the book is Magical Snaking by Midaus Aulghton." Harry said.

Before Ron could speak Dumbledore said. "Harry you can read the book because you're the heir of Salazar Slytherin. You see Harry, Salazar could speak to snakes so you being the heir of Hogwarts you too can speak to snakes as well, that ability is known as Parselmouth."

As they talk Fred glanced at Harry's watch seeing it was time to go down to the Great Hall he said. "We need to go down to the Great Hall for supper."

As they followed Dumbledore to the Great Hall they did not talk because they was too shocked to talk. As they walked into the Great Hall they saw there was only one table for them and the professors as they eat their supper they talked to the professors and Harry thought. _"Ginny why is everyone giving me looks that are filled with shock and disbelief. I know what my family tree said but it did not start until they learned I could speak in Parselmouth."_

"_Harry the truth is I don't know, why don't you just ask them why they are looking at you like that."_ Ginny said.

With that Harry spoke to everyone there and they looked at him stunned by what he asked. "Could someone tell why you are looking at me with shock and disbelief?" Harry asked then he went on to say. "I know the looks did not start when we saw I was related to the four founders of Hogwarts and I was related to Merlin. So what I want to know is why did it start when you learned I could speak in Parselmouth?"

The professors that were not there looked at Dumbledore for confirmation to what Harry said. No one spoke at first then Hermione said to Harry. "Harry, we are shocked and in disbelief at what you can do. The ones who knew about your relation to the founders should not be shocked that you can use Parselmouth."

Before Hermione could continue a professor with black hair said. "Mr. Potter, I think the reason they are looking at you like they are is because the Dark Lord you defeated could speak in Parselmouth as well."

"Thank you Severus. Harry what Professor Snape said is true we are in disbelief that you could share something with him. That is why we are looking at you like we are so don't be offended by that." Dumbledore said.

After they finished supper they went back to their rooms to sleep. When they got to their rooms they found the house elves have brought their school things from their homes. They also brought them a change of clothes. After they showered and got ready to sleep they found it very easy to go to sleep. They didn't move while they were sleeping that night, Harry woke at six o'clock the next morning. After he changed into his clothes for the day and left his room he found Hermione looking out the window. As he approached her, she said. "Harry why are you up so early we will leave after we eat breakfast."

"Hermione, I usually wake at this time so I thought I would look around our room. Seeing you awake means I get to spend time with my sister so I'm glad that I woke this early." Harry said.

Unknown to them Ron and Ginny are awake as well. They snuck out of their rooms and went to the library so Harry and Hermione could talk in private. Hermione told Harry about her life with the Grangers and how empty she use to feel until they found each other. Harry then told her about his life and the way he was treated by his uncle and cousin. When Harry was done Hermione was mad at them for treating him like they did, but she was happy to learn their aunt treated him. As they were finishing their conversation Ron and Ginny walked out of the library when they looked at them with a large smile on their faces knowing that they were truly happy. Blinkin pops into their common room before she said. "Harry Potter sir breakfast is being served in thirty minutes in the Great Hall."

"Blinkin there is one thing I would like to know when you got our things did you let the owls out that are at our houses." Harry asked her.

Blinkin looked at him proudly as she said. "Yes, Harry Potter sir, I's let the owl out to feed then I's told them that I's would leave a window open for them on the second floor."

"Thank you Blinkin for every thing." Harry said and with that Blinkin left them there to talk some more.

When they left their room they go to the Gryffindor Common Room Harry saw the Grangers and when they approached them Harry quickly hugged them as he said. "Thank you for caring so much for my sister like you do, I know she can not be happier anywhere else. We talked this morning and she told me what it is like living with you. She also said she could not think of any better parents to grow up with so again thank you."

Mrs. Granger started to cry because she thought they would be mad at them and she said. "Your welcome Harry, I would have understood if the two of you were mad at us for this. But you thanking us is comforting to me and my husband."

Hermione looked at her parents and she said. "Mom and dad why would we be mad at you for this you were the ones who raised me. You picked me even though you could pick another child you wanted as your on child. Harry and I love you both as much as you love me, the only thing I ask is can Harry call you mom and dad as well."

"Hermione we love you to and yes Harry can call us mom and dad if he wants to." Her father said because her mother was crying to hard to talk to them.

Petunia walked down the staircase after they were done talking. Hermione ran to her and gave her a crushing hug as she said. "Good morning Aunt Petunia I hope you slept well last night and thank you for watching out for Harry even though your husband left you."

Petunia was stunned by this, but she said. "Your welcome Hermione, Harry is a special boy and you are special as well judging by the scar on your arm."

Harry looked at Hermione as he said. "Hermione why didn't you tell me about the scar on your arm and will you show me the scar?"

Hermione looked at her parents, but she said to him. "Harry lets go back to our room and I'll show you the scar on my arm."

They went back to their room and she pulled up the sleeve of her shirt for Harry. Harry looked at the scar on her arm before the tears started flowing as he asked. "Hermione did you ask where you got that scar from?"

She looked at him before she said. "Yes, Harry mom and dad told me they didn't know where I got it form."

Harry thought about what to do then he decided to tell the Granges the truth of how he and Hermione got their scars. Without saying anything he went to the portrait and after it opens he asked Hermione parents to join them for a while. Then when they sat down he said. "Mom and dad the scar on Hermione's arm is like the one above my eye. So I decided to tell you how we got these scars I ask that you let me tell you in front of our friends. It is your decision if you want me to tell you now or in front of them, but I thank Hermione could use Ron's support when I tell you."

Harry let them talk to one another so they could decide on how they wanted to hear the story. Mr. Granger spoke for them when he said. "Harry would you tell us in the other room with our friends with us."

"If that is what you want then I'll tell you there." Harry said to him as he nodded and they left the room.

As they sat down Harry said. "Blinkin will you come here, please?"

There was a small pop and they heard Blinkin speak to them. "Harry Potter is needing Blinkin?"

"Blinkin when I call you, you may stand in front of my as a equal there is no need for you to stay out of site."

Blinkin walked out from where she was and she hugged Harry's knee as she said. "Thank you Harry Potter sir. What can I's do for you today?"

"Blinkin please tell Professor Dumbledore we will be late getting to breakfast this morning alright."

"I's will tell him for you Harry Potter sir is that all you's be needing now?"

Harry nodded when he said. "Yes Blinkin that is all I need and thank you."

Blinkin smiled as she left them as they looked at Harry wondering why they would be late for breakfast and he started talking to them. "Ron will you please sit with Hermione, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley will you sit with Mr. and Mrs. Granger and my aunt." Harry did not ask Ginny, but she sits on his lap as since he is sitting in a chair. "We heard Aunt Petunia say Hermione has a scar on her arm, well when I saw the scar I decided to tell her how she got that scar. You see the scar is like the one on my forehead, I thank Aunt Petunia knew how she got the scar when she saw it. Hermione a scar like the ones we have comes from being hit by a very powerful curse that is evil. Our parents died when a dark wizard named Lord Voldemort came to our house on Halloween in 1981. From what I was told he killed father before he killed our mother while she was trying to protect us in my bedroom, then he tried to kill us but he could not for some reason. The cures rebounded off of us and went back to him, some say he died and some say he left very weak and barely alive. Hermione that is how you got that scar when the curse hit us you was holding me in your arms trying to protect me from him."

When Harry told them what he knew Hermione and her parents started crying. Ron pulled Hermione so she was sitting on his lap while he was trying to comfort her while she hugged him tightly. Ron's parents try to comfort Hermione's parents as well. After they finally calmed down they went to the Great Hill for breakfast as they walked Harry let Ginny walk ahead of them as he asked in a quite voice. "Mrs. Weasley when is Ginny's birthday?"

Molly looked at Harry then she glanced at Ginny when she said. "Her birthday is August eleventh why do you want to know Harry?"

"Well the reason I asked is I want to have a birthday party for her. I planed it out if you will go along with me, what I was thanking is on the tenth Hermione and I could go to Diagon Alley and get her presents form us then she could take them home with her so Ginny want know what they are. Then on the same day Ginny could come over to my house and stay with us while you and the rest of your family get the gifts you want to get her. Then on the eleventh around twelve we could walk to your house with Ginny then we can surprise her with the party."

While Mrs. Weasley listened to his ideal she started to like it and she asked. "Jane would you mind helping with his plan for Ginny's birthday party?"

"Molly, I would love to help you with it in any way I can."

Harry caught up with Ginny and took her hand in his while they walked to the Great Hall. When they got there Dumbledore was the only one in the hall, as they sat and started eating he asked what taken them so long to get there. No one wanted to talk about it so Harry told him about finding out that Hermione had a scar like his and he told Dumbledore that he told them the story about the night their parents died. Dumbledore was shocked to learn Hermione was there the night they were killed and asked to see the scar. Hermione showed him he asked Harry to join them and he placed Harry's head, the way Harry thought he was when the were hit with the curse. He saw that Harry was right when he thought Hermione was protecting him that night. When everyone was done with breakfast they went to Dumbledore's office to take a portkey back to Harry's house. After they arrived Hermione hugged Harry goodbye then she gave him a sisterly kiss on the cheek.

Harry sent owls to Molly trying to find out what Ginny liked since their connection was not that strong. He found out she likes animals especially cats. So Harry decides to get her a necklace, and a pet cat if he can found the right cat for her. On August the tenth Harry met Hermione and her parents at the Leaky Cauldron before they went to Diagon Alley to look for their gifts for Ginny. First they went to Gringotts so Hermione could get some galleons, as they approached Groin, Harry knew what he had to do. "Hello Mr. Potter could we speak for a moment about Miss. Granger?"

"Yes Gorin we can talk." Harry said

As Groin led them to a room where they could talk he said. "Mr. Potter we recently found out that Miss. Granger is you sister we need to go over the Wills again if that is fine."

"Gorin that is fine with me, what needs to change with the Wills."

"Well there was another Will that needs to be read it states that your sister will receive five hundred billion galleons, the books she wants, and the jewelry in your family vault except the jewelry that goes to the woman you will marry and she will get a house that you two will receive after you are married or bonded." Gorin said to him.

Hermione and her family looked at Gorin while Harry said. "Gorin I'm glad that they left something to Hermione. Can she just mark a receipt personal like me while she is in Diagon Alley?"

"Mr. Potter that is a good ideal she should do that if she wants but she still need to have galleons for what she needs to get while she is at school."

Hermione was too stunned to talk so she just nodded at what was said. After they were done they rode to her vault so she could the galleons she needed. Then they went to Harry's vault so she could look at the books that were in there and then she picked some to take home to read.

After they left Gringotts they went and got Ginny's birthday gifts then they looked around until it started to get late. Harry arrived home at five o'clock it was seven when Ginny got there. They ate supper that Harry fixed for them; Ginny complemented Harry on his cooking while she ate to his utter embarrassment. When they go to bed Ginny doesn't expect what they were planning for tomorrow.


End file.
